


Warrior cats: Two Moons

by Dragofelid



Series: Warrior cats: two moons [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Betrayal, Bigender Character, Bisexual Character, Blood and Gore, Cats, Character Death, Forbidden Love, Gay Character, Homosexual Couple, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Medicine Cats, Multi, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats, WindClan (Warriors), heterosexual couple, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: A new Age, A new Era of cats. Batstar of WindClan and Snakestar of RiverClan want to work together to bring their clans into an alliance so cats will be more accepting when they come out as mates with their daughter. Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw are adjusting as apprentices, but their father wants them to leave the clans. Petalpaw needs to learn where her place is in her clan, and Boulderpaw finds out there is something going on in ThunderClan.Moons of Peace in the clans might come to an end if they don't fix it.





	1. Prologue/Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This fic of warrior cats takes place in the far future around the lake, but seeing as this is my story, the events that happened after The Last Hope never happened here. I myself have only read one book of Vision of Shadows but I have no plans of reading the rest of the series. Having said that, the rules in the warrior code are a bit different thanks to the many years between this fic and Omen of The Stars.  
> There are also more LGBT+ characters in this series, and all pronouns and sexualities are respected.  
> If you cannot handle it, I advise you just leave.  
> On another note, ideas and changes have been made; specifically how they choose the medicine cat, and beliefs

**Allegiances | Summary.**

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

Batstar: A black tom cat with yellow eyes with white chest and paws

**Deputy:**

Swiftwhisker: A brown tabby molly with hazel eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Ferretmist: An unusual white and brown cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Cloudstorm: A dark grey tabby molly with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Thrushbreeze: A black and white cat with Yellow eyes

Cloverpool: A black and white molly with green eyes

Sparrowfoot: A sandy coloured tom with amber eyes

            Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Barkclaw: A brown classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

            Apprentice: Rainpaw

**Apprentices:**

Skypaw: a black and white cat with ruffled fur and green eyes

Rabbitpaw: A grey/brown spotted tom with amber eyes and a stumpy tail

Rainpaw: A grey spotted molly with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail

**Nursing cats:**

Leaffang: A Brown/grey tabby molly with hazel eyes

            Kits: Mudkit, Sparrowkit, Robinkit

**Elders:**

Thistlesnow: A black and white tom with green eyes

Stonewhisker: A grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hawkfeather: A Grey/black tabby molly with hazel eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

Snakestar: A red tabby with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Smokepool: A grey tabby molly with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Reedfern: a brown and white cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Tanglepaw: a black and silver tom cat with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Duckpool: A black tom cat with yellow eyes

Sandfern: A cream and white molly with green eyes

            Apprentice: Petalpaw

Brindlestep: A Black and silver molly with hazel eyes

Goosebelly: A brown and white tom with green eyes

Robinmask: a calico tom cat with green eyes

            Apprentice: Frogpaw

**Apprentices:**

Petalpaw: a calico molly with green eyes

Frogpaw: A black and white molly with green eyes

**Nursing cats:**

Doecloud: A Tortoiseshell tabby molly with white chest and paws with green eyes

**Elders:**

Stoattooth: a brown and white cat with green eyes

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Timberstar: A brown and white tabby molly with Green eyes

**Deputy:**

Flamethroat:  A pale ginger and white tom cat with Yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Tigerpoppy: a brown and red calico molly with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Larkwing: A brown tabby molly with Amber eyes

Applecloud: A Cream tom cat with Yellow eyes

            Apprentice: Boulderpaw

Kestrelfeather: A black tabby with green eyes

            Apprentice: Icepaw

Hawkmask: a brown and white tom with amber eyes

            Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Lizardstrike: A grey spotted tabby with blind green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Boulderpaw:  A brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Icepaw: A white and grey tom cat with yellow eyes

Ravenpaw: A black and white tom cat with amber eyes

**Nursing cats:**

Snowstripe: A white and grey cat with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Fawnbelly: cream and white molly with hazel eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

Ivystar: A grey and white tabby with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Whitecreek: A white molly with blue eyes

            Apprentice: Hollypaw

**Medicine cat:**

Newleaf: A Calico tom cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Crowpaw: A white and black molly with closed eyes

**Warriors:**

Rowanwhisker: A red and white tom with Yellow eyes

Pebblestripe: A grey tabby cat with green eyes

            Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Mintpatch: A grey and white tom yellow eyes

            Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Honeyshine: a cream molly with brown eyes

            Apprentice: Rosepaw

Ratpetal:  A white cat with scars littering their body and one green and one blue eye

**Apprentices:**

Hollypaw: A tortoiseshell molly with a white chest and paws and hazel eyes

Wolfpaw: A tortoiseshell cat with yellow eyes

Cloudpaw: A black and white tom with Hazel eyes

Rosepaw: a cream point coloured molly with blue eyes

**Nursing cats:**

Tawnysnow: A tortoiseshell and white molly with Hazel eyes

**Elders:**

Yelloweye: A Black tom cat with Yellow eyes

**Cats outside of clans: Rogues|Loners|Kittypets**

Malcolm: A brown spotted tom cat with Amber eyes and a stumpy tail

Nick: A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lucy: A tortoiseshell tabby molly with yellow eyes

Marco: a black and white tom cat with Yellow eyes

 

**Prologue.**

The full moon filtered through the clouds, giving the clearing full of cats an eerie look. The gathering hadn't started, much to Ivystar and Timberstar's disappointment. Batstar shifted his paws and looked over the crowd of mingling cats to try and spot any sign of RiverClan. If Batstar's prediction was right, this gathering would bring him some good news. If only Snakestar would arrive faster.

Ivystar noted the WindClan leader's annoyance and used their tail to comfort the black and white tom.

"Be patient Batstar, RiverClan will arrive soon enough" the Shadowclan leader smiled a bit, which made Batstar feel less anxious.

Timberstar just snorted, "Well, they’re taking forever," The ThunderClan leader looked up at the full moon. "We don't have all night."

Ivystar glared at Timber before giving Batstar a sympathetic look. Batstar just looked down at the clan cats socialising below to calm his head.

The smell of fish and wet fur made Batstar snap his head up. RiverClan had finally arrived, and it was being lead by a very tired Snakestar.

Batstar resisted the urge to go over and smother the ginger cat with affection. When Snakestar finally climbed the tree to sit next to him, Batstar was smothered by the scent of milk and looked rather thin, which answered most of his questions.

"Let’s get started, shall we?" Timberstar announced. The clearing was now quiet, with all four leaders on the tree. The gathering had begun.

ThunderClan went first. Timberstar was more than happy to announce her mate’s new kit. ShadowClan announced their news as well. And then it was RiverClan's turn.

Despite looking exhausted, Snakestar was still extremely enthusiastic. "I would love to announce the birth of my kit Petalkit. RiverClan is very proud to have a strong, healthy kitten to be in our ranks."

The clan cats all congratulated Snakestar, but Batstar stared at the beautiful cat beside him. Petal, the name Batstar and Snakestar had chosen...he felt his chest tighten with pride and resisted leaping around in excitement over the news like an apprentice catching his first mouse.

With how excited he was, though, he almost failed to hear Snakestar ask him about his own clan.

Batstar took a deep breath and stood up, his paws  twitching. But he remained calm as he talked about how WindClan was doing in  the past moon.

"I would also like to announce that WindClan and RiverClan's borders will be less patrolled. Snakestar and I have come to an agreement to slowly form an alliance to extend our hunting grounds."

The cries from the clans, especially from ThunderClan and ShadowClan, were loud. Snakestar flicked their tail in annoyance to calm them all down. he spoke,

"Batstar and I agree that during Leafbare, our clans have the most trouble thanks to the limited prey choices both clans are given. So, by extending our borders, we will allow both clans to have enough prey to keep us going."

Batstar couldn't help but admire the ginger leader. Smart, and so beautiful--he tore his eyes away, however, to look down at the deputies of each clan. Mintpatch of ShadowClan was translating everything for ShadowClan's deputy Whitecreek, who looked rather happy about the news. Both Smokepool of RiverClan and Swiftwhisker of WindClan looked proud, and ThunderClan's deputy Flamethroat had a neutral expression on his face.

"The gathering is now over." Ivystar announced, leaping down from the tree. "ShadowClan, come with me."

Snakestar and Batstar watched as ShadowClan and eventually ThunderClan made their way out. Batstar used that to turn to the RiverClan leader.

"How are you?" He quietly asked.

Snakestar looked around before pressing his muzzle on tip of Batstar's head, replying, "Don't worry, I am fine."

Batstar purred "And what about Petalkit, will she live without me?"

"We will tell her in the future, but for the next few moons, she  needs to be with her Clan."

Batstar knew that was the agreement; Snakestar keeps Petalkit in their clan, and slowly they bring the two clans together so they can tell her the truth. It still hurt Bat to be away from his daughter, but it was for her--and her parents’--safety.

"I will visit you every moon just so I can see our daughter," Batstar remarked. Snake had the warmest smile on their face, but it was laced with sadness.

"Soon, we won't have to hide...we can love our daughter together."

Batstar nodded, and wanted nothing less than to tackle his mate to the ground and pamper them with affection. But they were still in the sight of their clans, and they needed to leave. Snakestar almost looked relieved when the two left each other to tend to their clans. Batstar just felt a sharp pang in his stomach to see the ginger cat looking so unwell. The two waved each other off and Batstar lead his Clan back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	2. The First moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw become apprentices, Rabbitpaw needs to ask Batstar something first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabbitpaw is trans male, Rainpaw is Trans female, if you don't like that, leave.  
> all the cats in the clans are accepting.  
> Stonewhisker is the best grandfather ever.

Rainkit could be seen at in front of the leaders den. Her sister--no, her brother--was shuffling back and forth through the dust, his tiny bobtail twitching in annoyance.

Rainkit wished she could know what Rabbitkit was going through. The two of them have been close since they were kits; even before they could open their eyes. But her brother now looked extremely worried. It wasn't their fault that their apprentice ceremony was today. Rainkit was excited, but Rabbitkit was coming up with ways to avoid it altogether.

The grey kit could never understand her brother’s anxiety over the subject. Maybe it was because he hadn't yet asked Batstar to announce to the clan that he was now a tom instead of a molly. Rainkit had done it as soon as she found out was an option.

That was why Rainkit was out here at this moment with her brother to help him ask Batstar before sunhigh.

The sound of cats walking through the barrier entrance made Rabbitkit jump, only calming down when he saw some warriors carrying in some rabbits in their jaws. Rainkit placed her paw on her brother’s shoulder.

"Rainkit? Rabbitkit? What are you doing here, your ceremony doesn’t start till sunhigh!"

Batstar stood over the two, his face filled with warmth at the sight of the two to-be apprentices.

Rabbitkit tried telling their leader but he couldn't get words out of his mouth. Rainkit just rolled her eyes.

"Rabbitkit wanted you to announce at the ceremony that he is now a tom cat instead of a molly." Rabbitkit glared at Rain, but she just smiled back at him.

Batstar smiled "Of course," the fluffy leader remarked as he walked past the two. "I promise to do so.  Now go and occupy yourselves for a while before the ceremony starts."

Once out of earshot, Rabbitkit sighed happily and commented, "Well, that was easier than expected."

Rainkit laughed, "Yeah, and _I_ was the one who had to ask Bat to announce it!"

Rabbitkit frowned at his sister. "I was nervous, okay?"

Rainkit and Rabbitkit got up and walked in sync next to each other.

"I think you just didn't want to do it yourself." Rainkit jabbed.

The two kits sat in the centre of camp this time, in the middle of where all the warriors were walking. They talked together about all the things they we're going to do with their apprentices (well, mainly Rainkit). Rabbitkit kept ruining her fun by pointing out any and all horrible scenarios that could happen.

They talked for ages until the smell of their mother overtook their senses.

"It's nearly time," Cloudstorm uttered, bending over and washing Rabbitkit's head. "I am guessing you two told Batstar?"

Rainkit spoke up, grinning. "I told Batstar. Rabbit was too scared to!"

"I was _not_!"

The two kits glared at each other, but Cloudstorm intervened, "You two are becoming apprentices, fighting is not what you should be doing right now.”

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

Rainkit watched all the warriors getting up and walking over to the centre of camp. The two kits walked forward, both rather excited.

"Before I start the apprentice ceremony, I'd like to announce that Rabbitkit has asked to be known as a tom cat."

A few cats cheered, and Rainkit turned to see her mother sitting next to her father, Stonewhisker, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Batstar flicked his tail and the clan quieted down a bit “Rabbitkit, Rainkit, both of you have finally reached the age of six moons, and for that it is time for you two to become apprentices”

Rabbitkit and Rainkit looked at each other. Rainkit looked excited, and Rabbitkit looked unsure.

“From this day forward, until you receive your warrior names, you will both be known as Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw. Rainpaw, your mentor will now be Barkclaw, I hope Barkclaw will pass down all he knows on to you.” Batstar turned to look at the fluffy warrior off to the side “Barkclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you received excellent training from your former mentor Wildtangle who sadly couldn’t be here, but you have shown to be a strong and loyal warrior, and I expect you to pass down your knowledge to your apprentice Rainpaw.”

 

Rainpaw smiled and looked over at her new mentor, he bent his head down and Rainpaw touched his nose.

“Rabbitpaw, your mentor will be Sparrowfoot, I know he will pass down all his knowledge on to you. Sparrowfoot, I believe you are also ready to have your own apprentice. Thistlesnow was your mentor, and despite being born rogue, you too have shown loyalty and bravery in battle, and I expect you to pass down your knowledge to Rabbitpaw.”

Rainpaw watched as her brother walked up to his new mentor and the two touched noses. The clan around them cheered their new names.

Batstar ended the meeting, each cat off to do what they we're doing prior. Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw ran over to the fresh kill pile leaving their new mentors. At the pile they saw the only other apprentice in the Clan, Skypaw.

When the black and white tom cat saw them he waved his tail in excitement. "Rabbitpaw, Rainpaw, congratulations," he smiled, "Would you like to share prey with me?"

Rainpaw shook her head, "Sorry Sky, but our mum and grandfather beat you to the invitation."

"Maybe next time?" Rabbitpaw added.

Skypaw looked a bit sad, "Oh okay, yes let's do next time."

The two apprentices watched the older tom walk off, before they each grabbed a rabbit and walked over to their mum and Grandfather waiting for them at the edge of the camp.

Cloudstorm had the biggest smile on her face and she nuzzled both her kits as they sat down, Rain tried pushing away but Rabbit was purring.

“Look at my two kits, my children, I am so proud of you,” Cloudstorm purred. Next to her, Stonewhisker had a smile almost just as big.

“Now that you two are apprentices I can finally take you out and show you the territory,” The grey elder remarked.

“Dad, I think that’s their mentor’s job,” Cloudstorm frowned a bit.

Stonewhisker nudged his daughter smiling, “I took you out for little adventures all the time, what makes this any different?”

Rabbitpaw looked at Rainpaw, his face showed how nervous he was, the two adults noticed this, and their playful attitude stopped.

Cloudstorm nudged the new apprentice with her paw “What is it my little bunny?”

Rabbitpaw shifted his paws awkwardly, “It’s just,” he took a deep breath, “I am nervous, and unsure, I realised I would have to do a lot of things, and I am scared that I might forget something, or that my mentor might get impatient with me.”

Rainpaw looked at her brother sympathetically, “There is nothing wrong. If you ever need help, you know I can help you.”

“We can help you,” Stonewhisker piped up. “No kin of mine is going to suffer or be anxious over training. We will all help you through any problems you have.”

Rabbitpaw smiled but he still looked unsure. He finally bent down and nibbled his rabbit. “I just don’t like the idea of fighting in battle.”

Cloudstorm looked at her son sympathetically, “Then don’t fight. Just hunt and reinforce the borders, no one is forcing you to do anything.”

“Thanks mum.” Rabbitpaw looked up at Cloudstorm happily. He still looked anxious, but not as much as before.

Cloudstorm nodded, nuzzling Rabbitpaw before taking a bite of her own rabbit.

Rainpaw looked at her brother happily, and was glad to see him looking a bit less anxious. The family ate whilst talking, Stonewhisker telling a story about the one time he caught a Hawk.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	3. Seven Apprentices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbitpaw's and Rainpaw's first gathering, it's not as great as they thought, but at leas they have new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW, the introduction to the other apprentices of the clans, getting to know a bit about them, and learning about the other clans.

Rabbitpaw watched as the ants walked around with their tiny legs, carrying things along their back and scuttling in and out of tiny holes in the snowy ground.

The spotted apprentice found it fascinating how efficient and organised these tiny bugs were. It made him wonder if they were smart.

He placed his paw in the middle of an ant line. Judging by how they freaked out and ran away, probably not.

The smell of another cat tore his concentration away from the ants, Rabbitpaw looked up and almost puffed up his fur at the site of an unknown cat so close. The Tom was only standing a few fox lengths away from him just outside of the border.

He was probably a rogue cat, his fur was short and covered in spots, his eyes were a harsh amber colour, and his tail was stumpy.

The two cats took their time observing each other in detail, Rabbitpaw noted unnervingly the other cat being what he sees when he looks at himself in the lakes reflection, except much older.

"Are you one of the clan cats?"

Rabbitpaw was taken aback but nodded slightly, he was still crouched down.

"That is wonderful" the spotted rogue stated.

"Hey Rabbitpaw!"

The two cats froze and the apprentice turned around to see his sister bounding up the hill toward him. Rabbitpaw turned to look at the rogue but he had gone.

"Watch'a doing, who were you talking to?" Rainpaw stood over her brother, looking over him to where the rogue had vanished. Rabbitpaw got up and shook himself

"I was watching the ants, and then this rogue appeared"

"Did he ask anything?"

Rabbitpaw nodded "Yeah, he asked if I was a clan cat"

"Weird" Rainpaw thought for a moment before nudging Rabbitpaw. "Sparrowfoot and Barkclaw want us to go and eat something, we are going to the gathering tonight"

Rabbitpaw jerked up at that, the gathering. Of course, they had only been apprentices for a few days, yet Batstar saw the two fit to go to the gathering that night.

*

Rabbitpaw wasn't as fond of Gatherings as he thought he would be, there was too many cats, and it was too loud, too cold. The spotted apprentice stuck close to his sister who to Rabbitpaw's dismay, looked too ecstatic for his liking.

He also couldn't get the thought of the rogue tom out of his head. His distraction caused him to bump into another cat.

The cat was a black and white cat around the age of an apprentice who reeked of ThunderClan.

"Oh, sorry, sorry" Rabbitpaw stuttered, crouching down.

Rainpaw stood over him "don't mind my brother, he is easily anxious"

The ThunderClan apprentice smiled a bit before walking over towards Skypaw and another cat.

"They’re cute." Rainpaw confessed.

Rabbitpaw stood up and glared at his sister. "No"

Rainpaw ignored her brother and ran off leaving Rabbit to trail after her in annoyance. Rabbitpaw pushed his way through many cats of different scents, and it was starting to make him anxious.

After a while the spotted tabby found his sister talking to a bunch of other apprentices, a calico, a tortoiseshell, a black cat, a tabby and a white and grey. When Rabbitpaw approached the others looked at him, his sister invited him to sit down.

“I just met these awesome cats, who are also new apprentices like us” Rainpaw stated ecstatically.

Rabbitpaw sat down and Rain introduced them all, the Calico was named Petalpaw and the black and silver cat was named Tanglepaw, both were from RiverClan, but Tanglepaw was the medicine cat apprentice. The tortoiseshell cat was from ShadowClan and was named Hollypaw. And the tabby was named Timberpaw and the grey and white cat was Icepaw, they were from ThunderClan.

Rabbitpaw was just surprised how fast Rainpaw learnt all their names.

“I’m Obviously the best, seeing as my Ren is the leader of the Clan” Petalpaw announced, Rabbit decided straight away that he didn’t like her.

Boulderpaw had a sour expression on her face “my mother is Timberstar, which makes your statement illogical”

“My brother is the medicine cat” Hollypaw piped up, but no one really noticed.

Boulderpaw and Petalpaw gave each other nasty looks but didn’t say any more.

Rainpaw didn’t look baffled though “I think we are all important, regardless of who our parents are”

Hollypaw and Tanglepaw looked happy, and Icepaw had a small smile.

Petalpaw scoffed “and what about your parents?”

“Well our mum is the best runner on the moor, and the next in line for deputy”

Petalpaw scoffed, “I have never understood you and your windclan ways with how you choose your new deputies”

“You don’t have to understand” Rainpaw smiled “you just have to accept it”

Petalpaw narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, the sound of a yowl echoed across the clearing, and in a few heartbeats the clearing was quiet.

Rabbitpaw looked up to see the leaders standing on the tree, Ivystar, Timberstar, Snakestar and of course Batstar.

Ivystar and Timberstar were on their own branches, but Snakestar and Batstar shared one. _Maybe it was because of their alliance?_ Rabbitpaw thought.

“I may as well go first” Ivystar said, their gracious form stood over the other leaders. “We have a lot of new apprentices, Crowpaw, who decided she wants to be a medicine cat, as well as Hollypaw, Wolfpaw, Cloudpaw and Rosepaw.”

At their names, the apprentices all stood tall, Rabbitpaw looked at Holly, who looked rather embarrassed.

“We also have a new warrior, Ratpetal”

Rabbitpaw looked around to see a white cat with scars littering her body, next to them another cat stood, curling their tails together as the clans called the white warriors name.

“ShadowClan is thriving through the harshest of this leafbare”

They stepped back, and Timberstar stood forward “we also have new apprentices, Icepaw and Boulderpaw my daughter” The two apprentices beamed happily.

Snakestar and Batstar muttered something to each other before the WindClan leader stood up “we also have two new apprentices, Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw”

Rabbitpaw ducked down, not wanting to be in the centre of attention as the clans shouted their names, Rainpaw however looked like she was in her element.

Snakestar stood up, and Rabbitpaw caught sight of how Batstar was staring at the RiverClan leader.

“My daughter Petalpaw is now an Apprentice.” Snakestar stated extremely proud. The clans called her name out.

“Thanks to WindClan, our clan has had enough food to eat through this harsh leafbare.” Snakestar looked over at Batstar.

Timberstar frowned at that, and Ivystar twitched her tail in annoyance.

“Oh no” Rabbitpaw heard Tanglepaw whisper.

“You know, Batstar, Snakestar. You seem to flaunt your alliance at every gathering, as if combining your clans together makes yours more superior” Ivystar hissed, Timberstar nodded in agreement.

Snakestar bristled, but Batstar was the one who spoke next.

“Unlike your clans, who can choose from many prey that lives in your forests” the WindClan leader eyed the two leaders. “Both WindClan and RiverClan mostly live off of rabbits and fish, and because of that, leafbare is the worst for us. Us combining our clans is no act of superiority, it is to help us thrive just as much as you two”

Rabbitpaw smiled, he was glad Batstar was his leader, the tom cat knew what he was talking about.

“It’s always been four clans Batstar” Timberstar hissed, she jumped down from her branch and landed next the the WindClan leader. “How do you think StarClan will take it when you destroy what has been the same for many moons.”

Snakestar flattened their ears against their head. “Neither of our medicine cats have gotten any messages from StarClan, our kits are surviving, and there is enough prey for us all.”

The ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders glared down at the other leaders, but said nothing, instead Ivystar spoke to the gathering. “ShadowClan we are leaving”

“ThunderClan is leaving as well”

“Does this happen often?” Rainpaw asked, she looked rather worried.

Tanglepaw nodded, “Unfortunately, I have only been to one gathering so far, but it happened last time as well.”

“I think it’s stupid” Icepaw said, “Who cares if WindClan and RiverClan are working together, ShadowClan can work with us.”

Boulderpaw looked a bit sad, she shifted her paws “I have to agree, but my mums keep talking about it, if I expressed my opinion, I would probably have to do the elders moss for a moon.” the Big apprentice hunched her shoulders.

“We should try and change that” Petalpaw said, “I mean, I think RiverClan can do fine without rabbit chasers, but no one insults my Ren.”

“I wish we could do something” Hollypaw chimed in.

Icepaw looked over at the cats that were leaving. “We cannot talk here, but what if we talked another time, away from the gathering.”

“There is a barn in between RiverClan and WindClan’s territory,” Rainpaw said, “We can meet up there tomorrow night”

Tanglepaw lit up in happiness “That sounds great.”

“I like that idea” Hollypaw nodded.

“We’ll be there” Boulderpaw said, She quickly ran to catch up to her clan, Icepaw behind her.

Hollypaw got up to follow ShadowClan “see ya”

Rabbitpaw turned to see Petalpaw staring at him.

“And how do you know we won’t get caught?” The Calico said.

Rainpaw smiled “we don’t, and that’s the fun part.”

Petalpaw whipped her head to glare at her “we better not, Snakestar will kill me.” at that, The Calico apprentice got up and walked away.

The littermates stared at Tanglepaw, who was the last to leave.

“I just want our clans to get along, I don’t want a fight”

Rainpaw placed a paw on the medicine cats shoulder “I think it’s going to be fine.”

They watched tanglepaw walk away, Rabbitpaw looked over at his sister. “I am not so sure about this.”

Rainpaw smiled at him, “we have to make it work, or else one day we will be attacked by both clans.”

The sound of pawsteps came up behind them, and they turned around in the emptying clearing to see their mum standing over them.

“You two know we have to go.” she nudged them both up “you can’t stay here all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	4. Concealed meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boulderpaw and Icepaw meet up with the others during the night

Boulderpaw held her ground, staring at her opponent. Her size gave her an advantage, but her opponent had thicker fur, whiter fur, it blended into the snowy scene.

She leaped and Icepaw ducked down, Boulderpaw, mid leap, kicked her paws down, catching Icepaw in the back. The white furred apprentice yelped in anguish.

Boulderpaw skidded to the side, giving the other apprentice a smug smile.

"That's not fair," Icepaw hissed, he looked over at Kestrelfeather and Applecloud who were watching on the sidelines, "She cannot do that."

Applecloud shrugged, "she didn’t unseathe her claws, I think she's fine."

Icepaw groaned, and Boulderpaw laughed. The white apprentice lunged at her, and the two fought on the ground.

They trained for the rest of the day, and as the sun was going down, they sat in front of the apprentice's den sharing a tiny squirrel.

"I am not sure how we are going to survive tonight with the training we did today, I am so tired." Boulderpaw yawned.

Icepaw snagged the squirrel from her and took a bite, "You weren't the one who's back was stepped on."

Boulderpaw snatched it back. "Stop your whining."

Icepaw narrowed is eyes.

Ravenpaw walked past them into the apprentice's den, and Boulderpaw watched as other cats made their way into their own dens.

The two apprentice's waited patiently and quietly as the sun went down.

Boulderpaw got up, stretching as she did so, "well, I need to go to the dirt place."

Icepaw stood up next to her, also stretching, "I can come with you."

The two apprentice's shared a smile, and made their way to the aforementioned place.

They went into the forest, and walked towards the lake, padding around the perimeter towards WindClan territory.

Boulderpaw looked at Icepaw who held his head down and looked rather sad, she nudged him a bit; "hey, how are you."

Icepaw looked surprise, but looked back down at his paws. "I feel like ren is not listening to me, they're still focused on their future litter."

Boulderpaw nodded, she could say she felt the same way, but her mums were both so amazing, and both gave their full attention to her.

"What about dad?" She asked.

Icepaw sighed, "Applecloud is either training you, or by Snowstripe's side, as if he has any time to be with me."

Boulderpaw looked at him sympathetically, "if I could, I would adopt you as my brother."

Icepaw scowled, "as if I want to be related to you."

Boulderpaw laughed awkwardly, and the rest of the trip was silent.

They finally saw the barn in the night, the one they passed the night before.

A cat was standing outside, Boulderpaw recognised them as Tanglepaw.

The medicine cat waved them over, and they followed him inside.

Petalpaw, Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw were already inside.

"I feel sorry for Hollypaw, she has to walk all the way from Shadowclan by herself." Rainpaw muttered, her brother nodding in agreement.

"I thought Shadowclan cats loved the dark." Petalpaw stated.

Boulderpaw shrugged, "they are all mysterious to me."

The sound of running paws came from outside, Tanglepaw walked in with an exhausted looking Hollypaw.

"Sorry I was late, I overslept." She remarked, making her way to the group to sit down and catch her breath.

Icepaw looked at her in surprise "you slept?!"

"What did you do all day?" Petalpaw asked.

"Our mentors thought it would be best for us to practice fighting all day." Boulderpaw said, Icepaw nodded.

Rainpaw snorted, "I can't believe ThunderClan values fighting over sleep."

"When we kick your tails in battle you will know why." Icepaw remarked.

Tanglepaw stood between the two before anything could happen. "We are not here to fight, quite the opposite actually."

Hollypaw nodded, "I believe we are here to try and solve any upcoming battles between our clans."

"ThunderClan and Shadowclan seem to think our combined clans is somehow a threat." Rabbitpaw stated.

Icepaw flicked his tail, "well can you blame us, combined you can take ThunderClan out."

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not wrong." He shrugged and stopped talking.

Hollypaw lifted her paw up to talk. "What if Shadowclan and ThunderClan combined their forces." She suggested, "my mentor is Whitecreek, and I know she would like the idea."

"And you have to wait till Ivystar dies." Petalpaw said.

Hollypaw shifted her paws, "she is the oldest leader."

"And my mum is the current leader of ThunderClan." Boulderpaw remarked.

Tanglepaw looked worried, "I'm not sure about that idea, there are four clans, and your leaders have explicitly stated they want to keep it that way."

"Well what else can we do? " Petalpaw asked.

"Stop any future wars?" Rainpaw piped up.

Rabbitpaw looked at his sister, "not sure if you know this Rain, but we are just apprentices."

Boulderpaw stepped in, "three of us have someone who is in a position of power."

"Four," Rainpaw corrected.

Petalpaw rolled her eyes, "yeah sure."

Tanglepaw nodded, thinking about it, "it sounds like a good idea.”

Boulderpaw nodded, already coming up with a few ideas to convince her mums, but unfortunately her anxiety was getting to her, the amount of horrible scenarios in her head where it ends up in war over peace was suffocating.

“Does anyone know why Batstar and Snakestar even want to work together in the first place?” Rainpaw asked.

Icepaw shrugged, “They both said they wanted to share prey and make it easier to survive during Leafbare.”

Rabbitpaw shook his head, “No, there has to be another reason, we catch birds and mice as well as rabbits.”

“What if they wanted to make it so there can be half clan cats?” Hollypaw suggested.

Petalpaw scrunched up her nose, “No thank you, I would never want to be in a relationship with a windclan cat.”

Rainpaw laughed “and I would never want to be with you.”

Tanglepaw shifted his paws “What if Batstar and Snakestar wanted to be in a relationship”

“No!” Petalpaw hissed, she got up, “My Ren would NEVER betray the warrior code to be with a slimy WindClan cat.”

Rabbitpaw stood up as well, his back arched, “That’s my leader you are talking about!”

The two cats hissed at each other, and Tanglepaw was trying hard to stop them.

“EVERYONE STOP TALKING!” Boulderpaw yelled, when the other cats stopped to look at her, she strained her ears. “Can you hear that?”

“I can’t hear anything” Icepaw groaned.

Rabbitpaw’s eyes widened. “Dogs”

The apprentices panicked when the sounds of pawsteps and dogs barking got closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	5. Lost Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petalpaw and the apprentices run from the dogs, she ends up hiding with a cat she doesn't want to

Petalpaw ran, not caring for any of the other cats in the barn, and ran towards the entrance. Just as she did though, a big fluffy dog moved into her line of sight. As soon as it saw her, it started running.

The RiverClan apprentice turned and ran the way she came, noticing the others were nowhere in sight.

“Up here” A voice called out above from the haystack to the right.

Petalpaw quickly made her way towards it, her paws stumbling over loose hay as she clawed her way to the top.

Just in time too, she turned to see two dogs, The big one and a small dog that was around the size of her.

“Keep down.” a paw pushed her down and she turned to snap at them, instead she was face to face with Rainpaw.

She scowled, keeping low but moving as far away from the spotted apprentice as she could, unfortunately she was still too close for her liking.

The dogs sniffed around, barking at each other as if they were communicating.

“They look amazing don’t they?!” Rainpaw said.

Petalpaw curled her lip, “They stink, they look ugly and I never want to see them again.”

Rainpaw chuckled quietly “We see them all the time in WindClan, so we’re used to it.”

“How unfortunate” Petalpaw had no desire to continue the conversation, she wanted to get out of there and go back home to her nest.

“You know in a few days you are going to have to come to our clan and train like a windclan apprentice?” Rainpaw whispered.

Petalpaw flicked her ears in annoyance, “And you rabbit chasers have to learn how to swim like us”

Rainpaw smiled, “I know, it’s going to be fun, I wonder what fish will taste like.”

“With your body type, you will just scare away all the fish.”

Rainpaw laughed, and the dogs looked up. The WindClan apprentice stopped, laying closer to the hay. The dogs looked away, sniffing a bit more before leaving the barn.

“Why are you so cheerful?” Petalpaw asked, the spotted apprentice’s enthusiasm for everything was getting to her.

“Who put dirt in your prey?” Rainpaw said, she got up stretching before jumping off the haystack. Petalpaw followed.

“The coast is clear everyone” Rainpaw shouted.

Petalpaw flattened her ears, she glared at the other. “Not so loud, the dogs will come back.”

The other apprentices emerged from different parts of the barn. Boulderpaw was hiding in a pile of hay, Icepaw and Hollypaw were on the second floor, how they got up there was anyone's guess, Tanglepaw was hiding in the shadows under a twoleg item, and Rabbitpaw was on top of another haystack.

Tanglepaw went over looking at everyone, “No one got hurt, no scratches?”

“I could have beaten those dogs easily” Boulderpaw whined, Petalpaw looked at the ThunderClan apprentice, she definitely had the body type, and if they had needed bait so Petalpaw could run away, she would have used her.

Hollypaw shook her fur, “as much as I would like to chat, I think we should get home.”

Icepaw nodded, “I agree.”

Petalpaw breathed a sigh of relief when they finally made it out into the open, the nearly full moon showing through some clouds.

She jumped when she felt a tail on her shoulder, but it was just Tanglepaw.

“We should get going, we might be missed.”

Petalpaw nodded, and the two made their way home, Petalpaw looked behind her to see Rabbitpaw, Rainpaw, Boulderpaw and Icepaw walking towards WindClan territory

Hollypaw was a bit behind her and Tanglepaw. They all travelled silently towards their respective clans.

When the finally reached the RiverClan border, Petalpaw let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding.

They soon entered camp, Tanglepaw waved Petalpaw off and made his way to the medicine den. Petalpaw made her way to the apprentices den, just before she walked inside however, she was stopped by none other than her Ren. Snakestar looked furious.

“Where were you?” They asked.

Petalpaw stepped back a bit, rather terrified. “I was just hanging out with Tangle-Tanglepaw”

The look snakestar was giving made Petalpaw feel vulnerable and she looked down, Snakestar was never this angry.

Suddenly his body was covering hers in an embrace, He licked her forehead and smothered her with nuzzles “How dare you” there was no more anger in their voice, just worry.

“I was so worried about you, I woke up to check on you, and you were gone, gone for so long, I wanted to wake up everyone but I didn’t want to start a panic.”

Petalpaw pushed away and looked up at her leader, her ren. Snakestar looked down at her, their eyes brimming with tears.

“Do not ever go out again without telling me, okay” they bent down to nuzzle Petalpaw’s forehead “you had me so worried my little petal.”

Petalpaw felt constricted, but was happy at how much her ren loved her.

“I am fine, honestly” Petalpaw yawned, she felt the lack of sleep finally hit her, and her paws started to hurt.

Snakestar nodded, nudging his daughter into the apprentices den, “Get some rest my little flower.”

Petalpaw smiled awkwardly, Snakestar left her view, and she sighed.

When she finally dropped to the ground, she felt so much better, she curled up on herself, feeling much better.

The events of the night flashed behind her eyelids, and it stopped her from falling asleep. Talking, yelling, running, hiding. Having a WindClan’s apprentice next to her, Rainpaw’s soft fur, her laugh. Petalpaw rubbed her paws against her head, as if it would remove any thoughts of the apprentice.

They fought, who needs a cat like her, she’s pretty, but she’s from WindClan.

Inter clan relationships are stupid, they are against the code. How did she come to this conclusion, a lot of WindClan cats have sleek fur, they are way too thin, and too fast for her liking. Once again her thoughts kept racing, and she finally gave up trying to sleep, she sat up, shivering a bit in the leafbare wind.

She looked outside the den, snow covering the ground, and the sky was inky black. It was cold, and she was glad for her thick fur.

Another thing struck her, what Tanglepaw said, about her ren, and how he would be with the WindClan leader. It made her feel sick to her stomach. The thought of her leader being with someone from WindClan.

She never knew who was her other parent, Snakestar never talked about them, and the more Petalpaw thought about it, the more it made her anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	6. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw come back from training only to meet their father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barkclaw, Leaffang and Sparrowfoot are in a polyamorous relationship

Rainpaw’s fur was wet, she was tired, but she was happy. Spending an entire day in RiverClan and learning how to catch fish was her favourite experience so far as an apprentice. Even Rabbitpaw, who normally was quiet, was talking about how much he enjoyed the experience.

Their two mentors, Sparrowfoot and Barkclaw were not as happy. Their fur was also wet and Barkclaw kept complaining about it.

“I almost caught a frog” Rainpaw exclaimed.

“It was adorable, did you see me almost catch the fish?” Rabbitpaw asked.

Rainpaw nodded enthusiastically.

They made their way towards the border, and the two apprentices slowly calmed down.

Rabbitpaw looked at the two mentors, who were a bit away. He turned around and waited for them to catch up. Rainpaw watched her brother, he was so calm and sensible; she wasn’t sure how he could do that.

“Sparrowfoot, Barkclaw, how is Leaffang?” he asked politely

At the name, the two toms both brightened up a bit and Rainpaw smiled. Their mate Leaffang had her kits a few nights ago, and the two fathers seemed to be ecstatic.

“She is perfect, the kittens are fine” Barkclaw said

Sparrowfoot nodded “Sparrowkit looks just like me, Robinkit is so tiny, and Mudkit is the new leader of the litter.” the two toms smiled at each other. Rainpaw thought it was pretty cute.

“Having kits is probably the best thing to ever happen to us.” Barkclaw stated, and Sparrowfoot nuzzled his mate in agreement.

“I don’t plan on having kits.” Rainpaw shrugged. Rabbitpaw nodded, agreeing.

Barkclaw shrugged. “That’s fine, relationships are not for everyone.”

“No, I want a relationship, I just don’t kits,” Rainpaw insisted.

“And I don’t want either,” Rabbitpaw chimed in.

Sparrowfoot laughed, “look at you two, you already know what you want to do.”

Rabbitpaw giggled awkwardly.

Barkclaw smiled, "hey, that's a good thing. At your age, I was just confused all the time."

Rainpaw noticed that in the corner of her eye an unfamiliar cat was standing, probably a few fox lengths away.

The others noticed as well and they all stopped and stared.

"That's him,” Rabbitpaw whispered, "that's the cat I saw before the gathering."

Said cat creeped towards them; he seemed weary.

Barkclaw and Sparrowfoot went in front of the siblings to protect them.

"Greetings, my name is Malcolm, and I am here for my kittens."

Barkclaw bristled, "they have never are been yours and they never will be."

Rainpaw looked at her brother nervously.

"They clan cat with the grey fur, she spent time with me, she had kittens, they both have tails like me, therefore they are mine."

Rainpaw looked through the legs if her mentors to see that the rogue was in fact right; he had the same bobtail.

Luckily Sparrowfoot and Barkclaw would not be swayed.

Sparrowfoot hissed, his claws were unsheathed and he now stepped towards the cat Rainpaw could now name as her father.

"You are going to leave now, or I am going to rip your fur off of you, and use it as bedding." Sparrowfoot growled.

"That's rather rude," the rogue whined.

Rainpaw decided that their father was an annoying fox-heart.

Barkclaw had also made his way forward, and was now towering over him. "What's rude is you, a pathetic rogue, is passing through  WindClan territory and thinking that you can walk out of here with fur on."

The rogue thought about it, and then backed away. He started walking towards the edge of the territory.

The cat turned around, staring directly at Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw.

"I will be back again, and next time I will get my kittens."

Sparrowfoot ran towards him, and the rogue darted off.

Rabbitpaw was rocking back and forth. Rainpaw leaned close to him, noticing he was breathing irregularly. Barkclaw noticed as well, and he used his tail to curl around the panicking apprentice. Rabbitpaw tried speaking, but he couldn’t.

Sparrowfoot came back; he looked pissed and when he noticed his apprentice’s state, he suggested leaving for camp as soon as possible.

Rabbitpaw leaned against Rainpaw and Sparrowfoot as they made their way back to camp, Barkclaw looking around like a hawk.

“Eight moons ago, Cloudstorm ran away from camp for a few days after getting into a fight with her father. He was angry that she was spending more time with a rogue. That was the rogue.” Sparrowfoot started, “His name is Malcolm, and when Cloudstorm finally came back home, she was distraught; he had done something to piss her off.”

“The leader at the time, Heatherstar, was angry. He tried to kick her out, but Batstar, deputy at the time, protected her. Despite running away, Malcolm thought he deserved to be inside the borders of WindClan. When you two were around three moons he stopped trying, and we guessed he had given up.”

Rainpaw nodded, “And now he’s back.”

Sparrowfoot sighed in agreement.

Rabbitpaw was breathing normally by the time they arrived at camp. Barkclaw quickly ran towards Cloudstorm and their mother was by their side almost at once.

Their mother wrapped them with their tail in a hug to calm them both down.

“Malcolm is back.” Sparrowfoot stated bluntly. The face that Cloudstorm made in response was of pure rage, and Rainpaw felt her fur bristle.

“We should tell Batstar.” Barkclaw murmured, an okay suggestion in the tense atmosphere. “Start patrolling the border a bit more, tell everyone if they see him to keep him away.”

“He- he wanted us to..to come with him.” Rabbitpaw stutterd, finally speaking.

Cloudstorm hissed and curled protectively around the two kittens.

“You two should go back to the apprentices den and rest, we will sort everything out,” Sparrowfoot suggested. Cloudstorm uncurled herself from her kits and nuzzled them. Rabbitpaw leaned against Rainpaw as they made their way back to the den.

Rabbitpaw shook as he sat down in his nest and Rainpaw curled around him, wishing she could make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out this amazing person who drew a scene from this chapter and allowed me to post it up!  
> http://ilikecorvids.tumblr.com/post/181312132650/a-gift-for-dracofelin-happy-birthday
> 
> \--------  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	7. Dead bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollypaw deals with family issues and omens

The sound of coughing made Hollypaw wince. Her brother Cloudpaw was on his side, wheezing, while her other brother Newtleaf was sorting out a few herbs.

"Crowpaw, do we have any feverfew or catmint?" Newtleaf asked.

The black and white apprentice shook her head. "We have feverfew, but not a lot. And we don’t have any catmint."

Newtleaf nodded. "Can you go get some?"

Crowpaw made her way out of the den, replying with a swift "already on it."

Hollypaw watched her older brother comfort her younger. Cloudpaw coughed and Newtleaf winced in response.

"Is he okay?" Hollypaw questioned, tail swishing with worry.

The medicine cat sighed. "He's struggling. He isn't getting better, but he isn't getting worse either."

Hollypaw stared at her brothers, fur pricking and tail twitching. "I’m scared."

Newtleaf looked at her, eyes brimming with emotion. "Me too."

Hollypaw knew that even if he was from a different litter, her older brother cared for both of them.

"You should go," Newtleaf sighed, "it's too stressful. I love my brother very much, and I hope I’m able to help him."

Hollypaw nuzzled her older brother and left the den.

When she got outside, she noticed her father pacing back and forth with concern written all over his face.

"How is he?" Rowanwhisker asked, seeing Hollypaw pad out of the den.

Hollypaw bowed her head to hide the fear in her eyes. "Newtleaf is unsure what's going to happen."

Rowanwhisker curled his tail around Hollypaw's shoulder remorsefully.

"I will go tell Tawnysnow."

Hollypaw nodded and watched as her father padded towards the nursery.

Pawsteps sounded behind her, and Hollypaw turned to see her mentor walking towards her.

"Are you in the mood to do some fighting training?" Whitecreek signed.

Hollypaw nodded, "I need to get my mind off of… this."

Whitecreek smiled weakly, and the two bounded out into the frosty leafbare forest.

Whitecreek nudged Hollypaw, and the apprentice looked up at her mentor.

"We will be training with Wolfpaw today."

Hollypaw nodded, and the two made their way towards the training clearing.

Wolfpaw was already waiting with their mentor Pebblestripe.

They were training to climb and attack. It was a move more for ThunderClan cats, but they needed to learn it as well.

Hollypaw hated climbing though; unlike ThunderClan's thick forests and low trees, Shadowclan had taller trees, with branches way above a cats’ head.

It was a long training session, and by the end of it Hollypaw’s claws were hurting.

Whitecreek allowed Hollypaw to go off and hunt, her words being ‘it’s leafbare, we need as many hunters as possible.’

Hollypaw did feel better, being away from everything. She could pretend nothing was wrong, that Cloudpaw wasn’t coughing. But she was also happy to be away from her overbearing family. Just happy to be alone.

She made her way towards RiverClan border, sniffing around for prey and generally having no luck.

The smell of the Riverclan border was much different from what she was used to, it smelt rotten, and it made her fur bristle. She walked along it, looking for the source of the smell.

Hollypaw noticed it right away, from a distance there seemed to be a massive black smudge on the snow blanketed ground. As she got closer she noticed the bodies of multiple dead ravens ripped apart, feathers everywhere. Their bodies had been preserved by the cold, but they had still been there for days; the strong rank scent told her.

Hollypaw stared with disgust. What horrible cat would do such a thing? Ravens were very special animals to the Clans, killing one was against the code.

She looked over the border towards RiverClan territory. That was the first thing that came to mind, that they did it.

But it made no sense; RiverClan cats loved fish, not birds.

Then a scent hit the roof of her mouth. It was subtle; no one would notice it unless they were searching for it.

 _ThunderClan!_ What were they doing here? Why did they kill ravens, and then spread them around the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Whoever it was knew. Knew that this would start something. No one kills ravens, they are a gift from StarClan. They wanted war between the two Clans.

Hollypaw knew why. She had to run back to ShadowClan and tell them. Tell them that someone wanted a war between the Clans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	8. Catch a tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signs are showing up, and the clans are now at the brink of war thanks to the murder of a StarClan messanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'eenie, meenie, miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe'  
> the plot thickens

Tanglepaw counted each herb out, placing them in different spots to make sure they were neatly organised.

"What do we have?" Reedfern asked as they padded in.

Tanglepaw jumped a bit, suddenly noticing how tired his mentor looked. Probably due to helping Doecloud get ready for kitting; she was due any day now.

"We have very little cherval and heaps of burnet," Tanglepaw replied.

"Do we have thyme?"

Tanglepaw pushed a small pile towards his mentor. "Not enough, but a small amount."

Reedfern smiled, a rare sight for them. "You're doing great. We’re going to need some more catmint as well, but the tansy should be good enough."

Tanglepaw grabbed the small amount and gave it to his mentor.

"Good work. Doecloud and Stoattooth are coughing and I want to prevent greencough before it arrives." His mentor placed a tail on Tanglepaw's shoulder. "Get some rest. You're going alone tonight; I want to be here when Doecloud kits.”

Tanglepaw nodded, noticing his mentors expression. "You're scared the kits won't survive, aren’t you?"

Reedfern's face turned sour. "Get some rest Tanglepaw. Kits die all the time, especially during leafbare. You're going to have to get used to it if you want to be a medicine cat."

Tanglepaw nodded, fur pricking at the way Reedfern’s mood had changed so suddenly.

The apprentice curled up in his nest at the back of the den, attempting to slow his breathing and still himself to be able to sleep.

He watched his mentor fiddle with some of his already neat herbs stacks. It made his fur prick and his eyes gleam with disappointment that his work was destroyed. He said nothing though, and curled up tighter to sleep before the gathering.

*

This was his second time without his mentor at a gathering, and it was starting to bother Tanglepaw.

He walked with his Clan next to Petalpaw. The calico apprentice looked smug, her eyes shining with pride, and he guessed she had won battle training earlier that day.

Ever since the last gathering, he and Petalpaw hung out more often. And whilst she was quite obnoxious and acted as though she could get away with anything, she was still nice to hang out with.

"Are you excited to see the others?" Tanglepaw asked.

Petalpaw glared over at the older tom. She looked over at Snakestar, who was a bit in front of them leading RiverClan.

"Not so loud!" She hissed, eyes flashing with a brief frustration. "I'm not excited, I just want them to stop any future Clan wars."

Tanglepaw stared at her. "So you don't see them as friends?"

"Nope." Petalpaw shook her head. "You don't befriend other Clan cats, we might fight in battle one day. Friends in other Clans weaken us."

Tanglepaw shook his head, a smile on his face. "Not even Rainpaw?"

"Rainpaw is from WindClan, she is not important to me. Of course though, you wouldn't know; you’re a medicine cat."

Tanglepaw scoffed, tail swishing. "Disrespecting a medicine cat? You don't want to piss off your ren."

Petalpaw looked horrified for a second, but her expression swiftly changed to one of annoyance. "Snakestar isn't going to punish me, I'm their daughter."

Tanglepaw rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at the island, they saw ThunderClan had reached it at the same time. WindClan was already there, and when they crossed the bridge, they saw the Clan surrounding something.

“What’s wrong?” Timberstar asked, running forward. Snakestar followed.

“She’s dead!” Ferretmist screeched. WindClan moved aside to show the body of the ThunderClan medicine cat Tigerpoppy.

“No!” Tanglepaw heard Flamethroat shout. “No no no!” The ThunderClan deputy ran forward, towards the medicine cat.

When Tanglepaw moved forward, he saw the medicine cat’s throat was ripped open. The blood around her was dry, as if she had been there for a day.

“Who did this? Who murdered my sister?” Flamethroat hissed. He whipped around, staring right at Batstar with an angry gleam in his eyes. “You did this!”

“What happened here?” Ivystar asked. Behind her ShadowClan arrived onto the island.

“Batstar murdered my sister, Tigerpoppy.” Flamethroat spat the accusation into the air, earning a few murmurs of disagreement.

Ivystar’s eyes widened. “The ThunderClan medicine cat?”

Batstar hissed, “I would never kill a medicine cat, and I would never allow any of my warriors do so unpunished.”

“She’s been dead since last night. Whoever killed her, their scent is gone.” Newtleaf murmured from his spot beside Tigerpoppy..

“Timberstar, how did you not notice your medicine cat gone for a day?”  Ivystar questioned.

Timberstar shook her head, fur pricking. “She said she needed to do something at the Moonpool; we assumed she was still there.”

“She’s quite far from there.” Snakestar growled dryly.

Timberstar flicked her tail agitatedly. “Who will be our next medicine cat? We cannot be without a medicine cat, especially during leaf bare.”

Newtleaf leaned down to listen to his apprentice before walking toward the ThunderClan leader. “I can have Crowpaw help out, until StarClan tells you who your new medicine cat is.”

Timberstar smiled, dipping her head slightly. “ShadowClan is very kind, thank you.”

Tanglepaw saw Rainpaw and Boulderpaw next to Hollypaw and darted over, Petalpaw right behind him. When he got closer he noticed Hollypaw was distraught.

“What happened?” Petalpaw asked.

Rainpaw looked up, her eyes brimming with sorrow. “Hollypaw’s brother died of greencough. Cloudpaw was his name.”

“Oh my StarClan, I wish I could have helped.” Tanglepaw murmured. He wished he could have, he should have. He remembered at the half moon, Newtleaf asking Reedfern about catmint. He could have offered to look for some.

He hadn’t realised it was that important. He wrapped his tail around the mourning apprentice as he watched the leaders. Many cats in the clearing were asking questions.

“Are we going to have the gathering?” Some cat questioned.

"We cannot have the gathering if a cat has been killed." Shouted another.

Tanglepaw looked up at the sky. There were clouds, but the moon still shone.

"We should increase border patrol, make sure no rogues are wondering around." Batstar suggested.

The other three leaders agreed with the WindClan tom, and the cats gathered around them nodded in response.

"I am placing cats near Riverclan." Ivystar stated, avoiding eye contact with Snakestar on purpose.

Snakestar glared at her. "What for?"

The grey leader flicked their tail. "You know exactly what you did,” she spat.

Timberstar and Batstar looked at each other, eyes shining with confusion.

"What happened?" The Windclan leader asked.

"RiverClan thought it would be funny to murder a bunch of ravens on the border."

Timberstar's eyes widened. "A sign of war!" She gasped.

Snakestar hissed out a "RiverClan would do no such thing."

"Then why were there dead ravens on our border?" Ivystar snapped.

Snakestar growled. "I have no idea, maybe someone wants to start a war. All I know is that it can't be RiverClan."

Ivystar stalked over to Snakestar with a lashing tail and pricked fur. "Then who else could it be?"

"Maybe it was your Clan."

The two leaders hissed at each other. Batstar and Timberstar padded forward to prevent anything from happening.

Tanglepaw looked up at the sky to see the clouds covering the moon, and the apprentice froze.

"The gathering is now over, let's get back to our camps," Ferretmist called.

Tanglepaw felt glad to leave this poor excuse for a gathering.

Leaving the clearing was tense. All cats stood as far away from each other as they could and no one talked. Tanglepaw felt awkward sitting next to Hollypaw and his other friends.

"Hollypaw, let's go," A ShadowClan warrior called. Hollypaw got up and followed, the tortie apprentice's tail low to the ground.

Tanglepaw left with his Clan, bounding over the tree bridge as easily as counting herbs.

The image of the medicine cat's death was ingrained in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	9. the fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudstorm needs to have a break, the problems of her clan and her father are getting to her, but no one is letting her

"Stonewhisker what are you doing?" Cloudstorm ran over to her father. Next to him were Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw.

"I'm taking these apprentices to look for the medicine cats’ murderer." Stonewhisker smiled, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Cloudstorm looked down at her two kits who grinned nervously.

"Dad, I don't think that's really wise."

Stonewhisker chuckled, "Don't be silly Cloudpaw, I know what I'm doing. They didn't give me -whisker for nothing."

Cloudstorm froze, smiling awkwardly for a second.

"Rabbit, Rain, why don't you two ask your mentors to take you on border patrol?"

"Aw, I wanted to go hunting for Tigerpoppy's murderer,” Rainpaw whined. Rabbitpaw looked at his sister in surprise.

When they left Cloudstorm led her father to the elders den.

"Dad, did you have any food today?" She asked. Stonewhisker pretended to think for a bit.

"I did have a mouse," The elder meowed slightly too loudly, sitting down.

Cloudstorm looked over at Hawkfeather and Thistlesnow with a huff of irritation. "Did he have anything?"

Thistlesnow shook his head.

Cloudstorm sighed, getting up and walking towards the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a thrush and brought it over to her father.

Stonewhisker stared at it as if it personally offended him.

"Eat," Cloudstorm insisted, pushing the thrush toward the tom.

Stonewhisker sighed and started pulling the feathers off of the bird.

Cloudstorm watched as her father ate slowly, concern worming in her gut.

"Hawkfeather, Thistlesnow. Watch over my father please, I have to do border patrol with Thrushbreeze and Cloverpool."

Hawkfeather shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Cloudstorm gave the elder a smile and quickly left the den to meet up with the two warriors waiting for her.

The three left the camp and made their way towards the lake, hoping to follow it towards ThunderClan territory.

The sound of the lake lapping at the stones was calming, and it helped the warrior forget all her troubles. She really didn't want to deal with the ThunderClan and ShadowClan drama, Her fathers problems, and with Malcolm back stalking the borders, her stress levels were high.

The patrol made there way towards the stream that separated ThunderClan and WindClan.

Cloudstorm noticed Swiftwhisker at the border sniffing around.

"What's wrong?" Cloverpool asked. The deputy looked surprised, but calmed after seeing the patrol.

Swiftwhisker smiled, "I was just double checking borders, I thought I smelt something off."

"Do you need help?" Thrushbreeze called.

Swiftwhisker shook her head. "No it's fine."

The patrol looked at each other but then left without saying anything else.

Cloudstorm looked back at the deputy still sniffing around the border, and it made her uneasy.

The patrol walked alongside the border where the WindClan territory ended.

"Cloudstorm it's good to see you again." A voice called out.

In unison the cats turned to see Malcolm at the border.

Thrushbreeze and Cloverpool stepped in front of Cloudstorm to stop the warrior from ripping apart the rogue.

Cloudstorm was somewhat thankful. She would be glad to rid the rogue of his vision.

"Go away Malcolm, you are not welcome." Cloverpool hissed.

"I came to ask for a favor," Malcolm replied, a slightly smug smile on his muzzle.

Cloudstorm stalked forward with a growl. "We don't care, leave, No one wants to hear."

"You wound me. I am a nice tom, wanting to see his kits. And you deny me that."

Cloudstorm felt fury flow through her, and it was only the feel of Thrushbreeze's tail on her shoulder that calmed the molly.

Cloverpool spoke up instead. "You have no right to claim Cloudstorm's children as your own, especially after you hurt her and showed no remorse,” she spat.

Malcolm had the guts to step over the scent line and closer to the patrol. "I am a changed cat. Honestly, I just want to be a father."

Cloudstorm wanted to call mouse dung on his lies, to rip him apart, but she didn't. _Couldn’t_.

"Leave, Malcolm," Thrushbreeze growled with unsheathed claws, trying to save the rogue more than Cloudstorm.

He took a step closer. "I'd rather not,” Malcom purred with a smirk.

Cloudstorm attacked and got a few swipes in. She managed to dig her claws into the rogues’ cheek and neck.

Both Cloverpool and Thrushbreeze struggled to pull her away. Cloudstorm felt the ooze of blood between her claws, but it didn't stop the satisfaction of seeing the look of utter horror and fear on Malcolm's face.

He spat out a bit of blood in the direction of Cloudstorm. "You will pay for that you stupid little-"

Thrushbreeze and Cloverpool took a step forward and Malcolm fled without another word, his pitiful bobtail between his hind legs.

"Let’s get you back to camp." Cloverpool suggested leaving Cloudstorm feeling relieved.

The encounter with the rogue left her exhausted and she couldn’t help but wonder if she would have ripped him open if her Clanmates hadn't stopped her.

Cloudstorm smiled at the thought. The foxheart deserved every horrible thing coming toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stonewhisker has dementia if you were wondering  
> \----  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	10. The frog and the Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm finds out more than he should know, and makes an unlikely alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this gets pretty bloody, and I am sorry in advance

Malcolm felt anger bubbling inside him. He made his way to the forest on the other side of the stream, desperate to leave the moor.

He needed to be with his kits, the pesky molly wouldn't give them up, how does she know they don't want to be with him.

They are almost fully grown now. They can make their own decisions.

Nothing ever went his way, and he needed to change that. He had rogues on his side, but he needed more cats. The rogue stuck close to the stream. He had seen what the cats from this territory looked like; big and bulky. He winced at the pain in his cheek and throat, and felt the need to dig his claws into something. Preferably that WindClan molly.

Malcolm noticed movement at the corner of his eye, and he quickly hid in a bush.

When he looked out, he noticed a ginger forest Clan cat dragging one of the WindClan warriors.

The molly was flailing around and screeching.

Malcolm hated the noise.

"Shut up. Stop talking, let me think for a minute." The tom growled.

"What in StarClan’s name is wrong with you Flamethroat?" The WindClan warrior hissed.

The ginger cat, Flamethroat, whacked the cat with his claws. Malcolm noticed blood splatter the ground.

"I told you shut up," Flamethroat hissed. Even Malcolm felt scared.

"I need you to tell me what WindClan and RiverClan are planning. Are they going to attack ThunderClan? When are they going to attack?"

The molly looked up at him with a confused gaze. "What are you talking about? There is no plan for attack."

Flamethroat grabbed the cat by her neck with his claws and pushed her against the tree. Her lithe body was no match for his strength. "Don't lie to me rabbit eater. I need to know. I need to know so ThunderClan can strike first."

The molly gurgled, "WindClan has no plans for attacking you."

Flamethroat hissed, slicing a claw down the WindClan cat’s side, and the molly howled in pain.

"Swiftwhisker, I want you to look at me. Tell me right now what the truth is. No Clan has an alliance with another without the plan of attacking another."

"Snakestar and Batstar have no reason to," Swiftwhisker choked out.

Flamethroat looked agitated. "What would those two gain from an alliance apart from being able to-" the ginger cat stopped, he took a few heartbeats to think over what he said and then he smiled.

"Your leader is a traitor." He chuckled.

Swiftwhisker tilted her head. "How- "

Flamethroat cut her off by slicing her neck. Blood pooled around her and she fell to the ground.

Malcolm watched in both horror and interest. He decided to introduce himself, and proceeded to move.

He stepped out of the bush and immediately Flamethroat was standing over him.

“I advise you leave now rogue, if you want to keep your fur.” The cat stood taller than him, and Malcolm flattened his ears.

Malcolm swallowed. “I like what you.. did here.” He gestured to the dead cat behind the ThunderClan tom.

Flamethroat looked back at Swiftwhisker’s body before turning his narrowed eyes toward Malcolm.

“If you knew what was good for you rogue, you would keep quiet about it.”

Malcolm shook his head, “I make no plans to say anything.” He tried smiling to show the other cat he was on his side. “You have obviously done this before.”

Flamethroat flicked his tail in annoyance. “She was going to tell Timberstar my plans.” Despite the fact that this tom was standing over Malcolm with blood all over his paws, he seemed a bit melancholy. “What do you want rogue?”

Malcolm smiled. “I want to ask for a favour,” he replied carefully, mulling over his words for a bit.

Flamethroat backed away, and Malcolm sat down.

“And why should I help you?” The ginger tom walked over to the stream and started to wash the blood off of his paws.

Malcolm flicked his bobtail in excitement. “I know you dislike the deal with-” he paused, thinking- “the two Clans working together.”

Flamethroat paused, looking up at Malcolm. “What do you think you can you do?”

“I have a bunch of rogues wrapped around my tail, they will do anything for me.” Malcolm purred.

Flamethroat thought about what he just said. That was a good sign.

“I find it interesting that a mere rogue wants to deal with Clan issues,” Flamethroat pried. “What is it that you want in return?”

“I want my kittens back.” Malcolm growled, sudden anger overcoming him.

Flamethroat’s eyes widened, and interest was written over his face. “Kits, you say?”

Malcolm nodded. “Yes, two kits from the moor Clan, I believe it’s called WindClan? They are the kits of Cloudstorm.”

“Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw!” The ginger cat circled around Malcolm, smiling at the news. “WindClan is filled with traitors.”

“Ah… sure?” Malcolm shrugged, he didn’t know nor cared about their “Clan drama”, all he cared about was his kits.

“I need to do something about it, we need to do something about it.” Flamethroat turned to stare at Malcolm in a way that made the rogue a bit nervous. “You have rogues. Yes, those can be useful. We can use them.”

“I can introduce them to you, they are pretty competent.” Malcolm suggested, feeling rather happy.

“Yes, sure-” Flamethroat started, before a noise cut him off.

The two cats stopped dead in their conversation, and the cat who came out of the bushes was grey and white.

“What in StarClan’s name, Flamethroat-?” The cat noticed the dead body of the molly and flinched, running away.

Flamethroat cursed under his breath and ran after the cat. Malcolm darted behind him.

The ginger cat had much longer limbs and easily chased and took down the white cat pinning him to the ground.

“Icepaw, why are you running?” Flamethroat growled. Malcolm stood back, unsure what to do.

The tom struggled to speak, his mouth opening and closing multiple times before sputtering out a pitiful “you, you killed...he killed the...the cat… Swiftwhisker.”

Flamethroat sighed, a murderous glint in his eyes. “Icepaw, you cannot tell anyone. The WindClan cat was crossing out border.”

Icepaw looked over at Malcolm. The fear in the apprentice’s eyes hit Malcolm sharply, and the tom flinched away. “But.. but him.”

The ginger cat slammed Icepaw against the ground and the apprentice made a gasping, wheezy noise.

“Do not tell anyone Icepaw, you don’t want to say anything,” Flamethroat warned quietly, claws slowly digging into Icepaw’s side.

Icepaw shook his head. “I can’t I.. I have to… to tell Timberstar-” Icepaw broke off as tears came to his eyes, and the tom started shaking and sobbing.

Flamethroat looked down at him with a fake sadness in his gaze. “I am sorry, but we cannot have that.”

The white cat’s eyes widened in terror as Icepaw came very quickly to terms with the fact he was going to die. Flamethroat bit into his neck and Icepaw’s chest heaved. His screaming changed to strained gurgles after a few heartbeats, blood spilling out over his throat and mouth.

Flamethroat stood up, his mouth and neck drenched in blood, and watched as Icepaw writhed in agony for a few moments before falling limp.

“We have things to talk about.” Flamethroat meowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU ASK, I wrote this before I fell in love with Icepaw, changing the plot was going to change so much of the story, I am so sorry.  
> Also I hate Malcolm with all my heart :3  
> if you also hadn't of guessed, you now know who killed Tigerpoppy  
> \----  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	11. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the gathering, it's supposed to be peaceful, but every full moon it gets worse and worse

“We have to tell her, she has to know soon enough.” Batstar said. He had cornered Snakestar behind the Gathering tree as soon as the two had seen each other. The black and white leader looked like he hadn't slept in days..

Snakestar was just glad they were the first two Clans to arrive. “Why, what’s happened?”

Batstar looked around, “I feel like the other Clans know, they will find out and ruin everything.” He took a deep breath, “My deputy was murdered in a border skirmish half a moon ago, that’s what they tell me. But I feel like there is something more to it.”

Snakestar put a paw on his mate’s shoulder. “You need to take a deep breath Batsie. You are being paranoid.”

Batstar nodded, nuzzling underneath Snakestar’s chin. “Being leaders has made it harder for us to sneak off to be with each other.”

“When the Clans are more accepting, then we can.”

Batstar nodded. “I would love to have more kits.”

Snakestar laughed and nudged their mate away, looking around to make sure there was no prying cat.

“We will tell Petalpaw sometime this moon, but I want to be the one to do it.” Snakestar reasoned. 

The RiverClan leader turned around to climb the tree, looking down at the clans to search for Petalpaw.

Batstar was soon sitting next to them. Not too close, but not too far.

Snakestar noted their daughter hanging out with some apprentice’s from the other Clans.

Ivystar and Timberstar arrived as well, both taking their places on the tree. They all let their Clans mingle for a bit before starting.

Snakestar noticed the ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders eyeing them, and it made them uncomfortable. The RiverClan leader had started requesting more border patrols around ShadowClan and he could feel the tension between them.

After a few heart beats Ivystar yowled and the clearing went quiet.

“I will be going first. ShadowClan has been thriving thanks to newleaf. Prey is plentiful, and I would like to announce a new litter of kittens thanks to Tawnysnow.” Ivystar called proudly. “Their names are Cherrykit, Dapplekit, Leafkit and Shadekit.”

The Clans cheered, all new kits were a good sign, and even Snakestar smiled at that.

Batstar stood up to talk, but the glare from both Timberstar and Ivystar sat him back down.

“Unfortunately, an apprentice Icepaw was murdered in a border skirmish with the deputy of WindClan. The deputy deemed necessary to wonder over the border and murder an apprentice before she could be apprehended by my deputy.” Timberstar accused.

Snakestar stared at their partner in shock, and Batstar looked furious. The Clans below started muttering.

“My deputy did no such thing.” Batstar hissed.

Timberstar smiled. “You know you have no proof to defend yourself. You and RiverClan are planning on something, and we need to stop it before more cats die.”

Snakestar hissed about to say something back, but noticed the ThunderClan deputy staring up at them with a smile on his face. Snakestar suddenly felt uneasy.

“So you are going to completely deny the scent of multiple rogues near out borders the past few days?” Batstar pointed out.

Timberstar scoffed, “You think a rogue is going to attack our warriors, you’re dumber than you look Batstar.”

Snakestar stared at the ThunderClan leader, ready to remind her of the fight with rogues when they were just warriors.

Batstar just twitched his tail and changed the subject instead. “ _Anyway_ , last moon, unfortunately with the incident with the gathering, we weren’t able to announce Sparrowfoot’s and Barkclaw’s mate had had kits. Sparrowkit, Mudkit and Robinkit. Also with the death of Swiftwhisker, our new deputy is Cloudstorm.”

The cats cheered, but it felt forced. Many of the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats didn’t join in.

“Snowstripe has had kittens as well, Featherkit and Lilykit whom are looking healthy.” Timberstar announced.

Batstar shifted his paws angrily, “Prey had been running smoothly-”

“Then you no longer need to share territory with RiverClan.” Ivystar accused, interrupting the WindClan leader.

“Now is not the time nor place,” Snakestar growled. “Doecloud had kittens as well, Marshkit, Fernkit and Fogkit.”

“You’re avoiding out question Snakestar.” Timberstar hissed.

Snakestar turned to look at the ThunderClan leader, trying to calm their heartbeat. “And what is the question?”

Ivystar spoke in a low growl, uttering a “what is the point of your alliance if you can hunt and fight for yourself?”

Snakestar was irritated. “Are you threatened by our alliance?”

Neither leader spoke, but it answered Snakestar’s question.

“Well then we no longer need to continue this meeting.” Batstar growled back.

Ivystar and Timberstar leaped down from the tree without a word. Snakestar looked over at Batstar with worry filling his gut. He did not want this to be what happens every gathering; maybe Batstar was right.

“Cloudstorm, please take WindClan back home.”

“Smokepool, can you do the same?”

The two deputies looked at each other before nodding, and they lead their respective Clans back home. Soon the island was completely empty apart from Snakestar and Batstar.

“I don’t know how to solve this problem, what are we going to do?” Batstar asked, his fur fluffed up.

Snakestar understood his mates worry, and wished they could do something. “We will figure something out. I know Ivystar, they are not one to start a fight without reason.”

“And Timberstar?” Batstar asked, voice raising an octave with stress.

Snakestar had a sinking feeling, but said nothing.

“How do you think Petalpaw will take it?” Batstar asked, his eyes full of hope.

Snakestar wrapped their tail around their mate, “I hope she will take it well. I tried teaching her about inter Clan relationships but she has it in her head that they are bad.”

Batstar’s face fell. “We have to change her mind. I don’t want her hating herself in the future, she has two parents who love her and I want to be able to say that to her.”

Snakestar understood and replied with a nod at first. “I will tell her soon, I just hope that she will understand.”

The WindClan leader had a heart wrenching expression on his face, and Snakestar leant down to nuzzle their mate to try and calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone guessed that Cloudstorm would be the new deputy in the next chapter, well they weren't wrong XD  
> \----  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	12. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petalpaw is told the truth

_It’s hard to miss when someone you care for is acting strange_ , Petalpaw thought. She had noticed her ren acting strange since the gathering, however the rest of her Clan didn’t seem to notice. The only exception was Tanglepaw, who seemed to pick up on it quickly.

Petalpaw walked side by side with Tanglepaw. A small carp was planted in his jaws. "The gathering was pretty tense," he muffled through the prey. She paused and gazed at him, immediately understanding what he meant. He dropped the carp onto the ground and nudged it over to Petalpaw as an offer. She nodded and rested beside him.

"It was half a moon ago, I would have thought the tension would have at least lifted," she added before taking a bite.

Tanglepaw shook his head. "ShadowClan has been edging closer to the border, catching prey close by and patrolling it more often." The medicine cat's expression was grim.

Petalpaw felt her stomach doing flips. The other day she had almost gotten into a fight with a few ShadowClan cats. She hadn’t thought about what Snakestar was feeling. Their fur was patchy and Petalpaw noticed her ren hadn’t been sleeping properly.

“You could ask them,” Tanglepaw suggested.

Petalpaw shook her head, "I don't want to get in their way."

He flicked his tail. "You aren't going to. Perhaps they need somebody to confide in."

Petalpaw gave him a thoughtful glance. She heard the entrance of the camp rustle and looked over her shoulder to see the WindClan leader walk through.

The RiverClan cats stared at him as he talked with Snakestar.

"They've been meeting more and more these past few days," Tanglepaw noted. He took a bite from the carp.

Tanglepaw and Petalpaw both watched as Snakestar invited Batstar into their den. "The other clans don't like how close they are."

"I don't like how close they are,” Petalpaw mumbled in response.

Tanglepaw chuckled. "They've been friends since they were apprentices, of course they're close."

"How do you know that?" Petalpaw queried.

"Reedfern told me, they were an apprentice at the same time as Snakestar and Batstar."

“Huh." Petalpaw took another bite out of the carp and stared at her paws uncomfortably.

Tanglepaw looked over at her, his expression unreadable. "May I ask, why don't you like half clan cats, or inter-clan relationships?"

Petalpaw stopped and frowned. "My mentor said it was against the code, and I don't understand anyone who would choose a cat from another clan."

Tanglepaw chuckled, "There aren’t many cats to choose from at this moment." He prodded the remains of the carp. "Us working with WindClan gives us more options."

"Ew." Petalpaw stuck her tongue out.

He shook his head. "You're immature. What if someone you cared about was half clan?"

Petalpaw shrugged, "I don't know anyone who is half clan."

Tanglepaw gave her a pity face, "Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw's dad is a rogue."

"Really?"

Tanglepaw nodded, "Yeah, and their half clan blood doesn't stop them from being loyal.” Tanglepaw flicked his tail and added, “Maybe you should rethink your idea of half clan cats and inter-clan relationships.”

Petalpaw looked down at her paws, ears lowered. She thought of what the medicine cat had told her and her mind drifted over to Rainpaw. When she looked back up, she saw Tanglepaw staring at her intently.

"Petal!"

The two apprentices jumped and Petalpaw looked up to see Snakestar calling her from the leaders den.

"You should go talk to them. Think about what I said, please," Tanglepaw meowed.

Petalpaw got up and silently walked to his den. When she walked in, she saw that the WindClan leader was still there.

Batstar smiled awkwardly at Petalpaw. She gave him a confused look and frowned.

Snakestar sighed, "Batsy, I think you may need to leave."

Batstar nodded, standing up and walking out of the den, not before the WindClan tom nuzzled the side of the RiverClan leader's cheek.

Petalpaw sat down, her ren sitting in front of her.

"Do you know why I called you?" they asked.

Petalpaw shook her head, “I don’t know… Are you going to scold me about the ‘almost-fight’ with ShadowClan?”

"You did what?!" Snakestar gasped.

Petalpaw flattened her ears with embarrassment, "Oh... you didn't know."

Snakestar looked horrified, he grabbed her and licked her forehead, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would get mad."

"I am mad, mad that you didn't tell me."

Petalpaw looked at her paws awkwardly.

"That isn't why I asked you to talk to me," they said. Petalpaw looked up at her leader, noting their face change to a solemn look. They looked older than they were.

"I need to tell you something very important." He took a deep breath, and Petalpaw noticed that they were shaking. "I need you to know, that whatever I tell you, it doesn't change anything, I love you so much, and that will never change, that you don't have to change."

Petalpaw felt anxious, uncertainty rising like bile at the back of her throat.

Snakestar looked at their paws, not saying anything for a bit, and it made Petalpaw worried.

"I need to tell you who your father is."

Petalpaw froze, she stared at her ren in uncertainty. She was fine with not knowing, she was fine with one parent.

Snakestar noticed her frozen, they wrapped their tail around to calm her down.

"I have been dreading this day for a long time, and I just hope you don't think any less of me for it."

Petalpaw was struggling to breath, she stared up at Snakestar and her mind went to the worst scenarios.

Snakestar didn't have to say anymore, she knew who it was, and Petalpaw felt her entire existence was shattered.

"Why?" She croaked out. "Out of all the cats, why Batstar?"

Snakestar looked defeated. "Because I love him," they responded.

Petalpaw stared at her ren. Her entire life was a lie. She felt betrayed, she felt dirty.

She's a half clan cat, her father is from WindClan, and the alliance made sense.

"The...the alliance, between WindClan and RiverClan, it's for me; isn't it?"

Snakestar nodded, "I needed to tell you now, I wanted you to grow up with both your parents, where other cats wouldn't mind."

Petalpaw hissed, "Have you ever stopped to think if I had mind? That maybe I don't want to be like this, to be a half clan cat?"

Snakestar looked taken aback by her words. Petalpaw stood up angrily. “I was happy not knowing who my father was, that maybe he was a RiverClan warrior who died in battle. Anything would be better than being a half-clan cat." Her lip was drawn back and her ears flat against her head. She did not want to hear anymore. Petalpaw lashed her tail and ran out of the den before Snakestar could say anymore. Blinded by bitterness, she rushed out of camp as far away as she could.

Before she knew what she was doing she was at the lake, near the WindClan border.

"I hate you!" she yelled out. She gazed at the distance for a moment, realizing she was all alone. There was no cat to come and reassure that everything would be okay, no cats in sight- only the somber chirps of crickets. Petalpaw looked down and wistfully laid down near the water. She dug her face deep into her paws, feeling a wash of remorse and bitterness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainpaw meets Petalpaw at the border

Rainpaw dashed along the moor, the breeze drifting through her fur lightly as though she could fly. Rabbitpaw raced next to her and craned his neck forward.

The rabbit in front of them was fast, but the two apprentices were smarter.

They worked together herding the rabbit back and forth away from any holes. At one point, Rabbitpaw swiped at it and the rabbit stumbled but still kept on running.

The two apprentices separated from each other and herded the rabbit away from any tunnels.

While running, Rabbitpaw had tripped and fell over, but Rainpaw had no time to stop. In a small spurt of energy, she caught the rabbit by tackling it into the ground and biting into its’ neck.

Rainpaw flinched as it kicked her, but finished it off. The rabbit was massive, almost as big as her. She gave a satisfied grunt.

“Well done!” Rabbitpaw shouted, standing up. Mud was plastered all over his face.

Rainpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement and had to stifle a laugh. The other apprentice quickly caught on and washed his face, embarrassed.

Sparrowfoot and Barkclaw appeared over the hill, the mentors congratulating them on their effort.

Rabbitpaw was still pouting on the way home, and Rainpaw could hardly walk with the rabbit in her mouth.

"I wonder what it would be like if rabbits could talk." Rabbitpaw mewed quietly, cleary deep in thought.

Rainpaw chuckled, swallowing a bit of fur which prompted her to drop the prey.

"We would starve," Rainpaw coughed.

Barkclaw strolled over and picked up the fallen rabbit, twitching an ear in acknowledgement of the two’s conversation.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course we wouldn’t, we would just have to get used to eating talking prey," the pale tom replied.

"Imagine talking to your prey," Rabbitpaw poked his tongue out. "We would have to ignore their pleading for mercy every time we killed them."

Barkclaw gave a face of disgust, "Well, lucky us that prey don't speak." He muttered around a mouthful of fur.

The patrol made their way back into camp, the cat on duty was the newly named warrior Skybreeze. The black and white tom nodded as they passed through. When the rabbit was dropped off, Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw were allowed to spend the rest of the day off.

Rabbitpaw wanted to spend some time with Sparrowkit, Mudkit and Robinkit; but Rainpaw wanted to spend a bit of time alone.

She watched as cats moved their way through the camp. Batstar finally walked through the entrance, his fur reeked of RiverClan and everyone took notice.

It gave Rainpaw a chance to sneak out, and make her way towards the RiverClan border.

When she made her way there, she noticed Petalpaw nearby-- but the calico apprentice looked sad.

"Petalpaw?" Rainpaw called out, running over. The other apprentice looked up, and Rainpaw wasn't sure if it was surprise or fear on her face. Her expression concerned the WindClan apprentice.

"What's wrong?" Rainpaw asked as she got closer.

"I don't want to talk."

"Fine, I will just sit here then."

Petalpaw looked over at her, annoyance written on her face.

Rainpaw sat next to Petalpaw in complete silence. She laid down after a while to indicate to Petalpaw that she had no intention on moving.

"Do you ever have a moment when you realize every good thing in your life was just a lie?"

Rainpaw looked up to see Petalpaw with a defeated look. Her heart ached at the sight.

“I wanted my father to be a good guy.” Rainpaw scratched her paw against the ground and looked away from Rainpaw. “And I wanted my father to be RiverClan.”

"Who?"

"Batstar."

Rainpaw nodded her head slowly and reached her paw out to comfort Petalpaw and Petalpaw looked down at their paws.. The calico molly gave Rainpaw an appreciative look, but it was soon replaced with unhappiness.

“My mentor Sandfern always told me that half clan cats and their relationships were against the warrior code,” Petalpaw whimpered. “I am not sure who I am anymore. I feel like my entire life has been a lie and I hate it.”

“If your parents love you, then who cares what your mentor thinks.” Rainpaw sat up, looking out across the water. “The alliance between RiverClan and WindClan makes sense now; it means that your parents want you to grow up with them.”

Petalpaw had yet to move her paw away from Rainpaw’s, “That means we are on the brink of a war because my parents,” she hesitated, “love each other?”

“This has happened before, cats who love each other-- but cannot be with each other. Half clan cats are nothing to hate though, some of the most famous cats in history were half clan.”

Rainpaw looked back at Petalpaw and saw the calico apprentice looking intently at her.

“You are not a burden, Petalpaw. Your blood doesn’t determine who you are, what you do does. If I was like my father, I would be a hopeless idiot. I do have to fight and hunt more, but I have my mother and brother to encourage me.”

“You have your ren who loves you very much, as well as your father. Both of them are fighting for you to have the best life.”

Petalpaw smiled softly, “I guess so,” she shifted her paws “Thank you so much.”

Rainpaw smiled back, “No problem, you deserve to have someone that loves you, you should go back to your ren and apologise.”

Petalpaw nodded, the calico apprentice getting up and stretching, Rainpaw watched.

“Hey uh, Rainpaw,” Petalpaw started, she looked over at the WindClan apprentice, “do you think you could avoid telling anyone, including your brother. I want to tell everyone at the gathering.”

Rainpaw nodded enthusiastically, “of course, that's what friends are for.”

The calico apprentice left, waving her tail goodbye before making her way towards her clan, Rainpaw hoped that she would talk to her ren.

The WindClan apprentice sat there for a few more heartbeats, taking in the setting sun, she got up after a bit, and made her way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainpaw is a good friend  
> \----  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	14. What happens when a tree falls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....And no one is around to hear it.  
>  Whitecreek knows something is up, and when she meets up with the ThunderClan deputy, she realises what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warriors is quite Ableist, and I decided to take matters into my own hands and have a deaf deputy. Whitecreek is one of my favourite characters

Whitecreek watched as her fellow Clanmates lazily shared tongues before going to sleep, though their conversations were lost on her. After a long day, she didn’t feel like reading other cats anymore. Long days of telling her Clanmates what to do and order patrols around, on top of watching every cat like a hawk so she could understand what they were saying gave her a headache; that is why she opted for wondering around the territory to clear her head.

Pebblestripe was at the entrance of the camp. The younger warrior looked a bit tired, and Whitecreek made a mental note to get them to switch after she returned. The grey tabby looked up as Whitecreek walked closer.  “Where are you going?”

Whitecreek smiled. “I am going out in the forest,” she signed.

“Make sure you look for Rowanwhisker, he hasn’t come back for a while.” Pebblestripe told her.

Whitecreek nodded, “of course.”

Pebblestripe purred and moved out of the way for the deputy to walk by.

Once Whitecreek was out into the forest she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting the smell of pine trees and prey fill her nostrils.

The molly opened her eyes again and made her way through the forest, letting the smells wrap around her. The sun was slowly setting casting a beautiful red hue on the trees. The leaves looked beautiful now that it was newleaf.

She made her way north, closer to the end of the territories. Her paws carried her closer to the river marking the end of ShadowClan territory and the start of ThunderClan’s. The molly stopped. She was standing in amongst the pine trees, the smell of the forest made her feel calm. She looked around analysing the area around her, relying on her sight and smell to help her.

The scent of ThunderClan hit the roof of her mouth. Whoever they were, they were close by, inside ShadowClan but near the border.

She followed the scent, and headed up in the clearing near the river that divided ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

Flamethroat was sitting there. He looked like he was waiting.

Whitecreek walked forward a bit, there was a scent of another cat, but it was stale.

"Greetings Whitecreek," Flamethroat signed.

"You are over the border." Whitecreek flicked her tail in annoyance.

Flamethroat stood up. He paced around the area, but Whitecreek didn't take her eyes off of the other deputy. "I wanted to talk about something, something very important."

Whitecreek huffed, "You want to talk about the WindClan and RiverClan alliance."

Flamethroat smiled. "You are observant."

"I have to be, why do you always bring up this topic when we meet?" Whitecreek tipped her head.

"Its an important part of the Clans, most likely to change the Clans for a long time. If we don't do anything, it most likely won’t be in a good way." Flamethroat sat down close to Whitecreek. "Timberstar is having second thoughts, she thinks maybe our Clans should merge."

Whitecreek shrugged. "I don't see a problem."

Flamethroat paused, opening his mouth. "Ah, so you don't think its a bad thing to break traditions that have lasted for seasons."

Whitecreek flicked her tail calmly. "I don't see what's wrong with reducing the risk of dying in battle."

Flamethroat thought for a bit, Whitecreek eyeing him warily.

"What if I told you something that might change your opinion?"

Whitecreek flicked her ear, interested.

"You know the RiverClan apprentice Petalpaw?" Flamethroat asked.

Whitecreek nodded. "Snakestar's daughter, hard not to know, it’s all they talk about."

"Have you ever wondered who her sire was? And have you ever wondered the true meaning behind the Wind and River alliance? "

Whitecreek paused, processing what she saw. After a few heartbeats it clicked, and she finally understood everything.

"Half-Clan cats have existed for moons before us, not sure how that would be a problem." Whitecreek stated.

"Oh?" Flamethroat tilted his head, surprised by her answer. "So you don't oppose cats tainting their own Clan with blood from others?"

Whitecreek didn't like where this conversation was going. "It doesn't concern or bother me,” she said uneasily.

Flamethroat nodded. "Understandable then." He flicked his tail and walked back towards the border.

He looked back, speaking with his mouth as he signed "May StarClan be with you Whitecreek."

before the deputy could leave, Whitecreek asked, “Have you seen one of our warriors, Rowanwhisker?”

“No I have not.”

With that, the ginger cat crossed the stream and disappeared into the trees.

Whitecreek made her way down the border, the conversation playing back in her mind.

It was interesting, and Whitecreek had felt uneasy with the deputy. Nine moons ago was when this started, after Batstar and Snakestar decided to work together.

The alliance made sense, even before then, Whitecreek knew they were close. She was just too blind to see that they were close enough to have kits.

Whitecreek wanted answers, she was starting to question everything.

The scent of RiverClan stopped her in her tracks.

Unlike ThunderClan, the scent was close, and the border was not, they also smelt off.

Whoever it was, they were not waiting for an invitation.

As the scent got closer Whitecreek could tell that something was wrong, very wrong.

It came fast, a cat leaping from the bushes and pushing the deputy to the ground. Whitecreek howled, using her strength to push the attacker off. Another attack from behind, and Whitecreek could tell the was outnumbered. The numbers did not stop her though, and she was ready to fight.

Two against one, luckily this is what her training had lead up to. The two cats spoke to each other, one was a tabby, the other was black and white.

The cats she was fighting were sloppy, and they did not fight like RiverClan.

They aimed for the throat, the death blow.

Whitecreek was faster, and was able to dodge the two. The vibration of the ground told Whitecreek that help was on its way.

The two cats fled, and Whitecreek only had to worry about the small scratches along her chin. Whitecreek had lived for many seasons, been in many battles. Those cats were not from RiverClan.

The patrol that had come along was made up of Mintpatch, Ratpetal and Roseshade.

Before they left, Whitecreek noticed afar a cat lying in the bushes, as she got closer she saw it was Rowanwhisker, his throat was sliced open and blood pooled around him.

Whitecreek scowled, those cats must have gotten to him first. She picked up the fallen warrior with the help of Mintpatch and dragged him back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to personal life getting in the way, I will be taking a small Hiatus, so unfortunatly I won't be updating for a while  
> I promise I will come back sometime in Februaury with the rest of the fic.  
> I won't be gone though, you can still talk to me via Tumblr, I will working on a few art pieces for this fic, and I might go back and add some art and fix things around.  
> \------  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	15. Thin Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boulderpaw goes to the Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boulderpaw is still mourning Icepaw's death  
> so you don't have to REread the previous chapters  
> Chapter 12 is when Snakestar told Petalpaw the truth and she ran away  
> Chapter 13 is when Rainpaw comforted Petalpaw  
> Chapter 14 was when Whitecreek met with Flamethroat at the border, and was then attacked by rogues (Rowanwhisker was killed)
> 
> also new chapter icons!!

Nowadays Boulderpaw had to force herself to eat, it was hard when there was no one to share it with.

She was eating a mouse all by herself, it was bland, not filling. But it was all she could eat. Eating had become a chore for her, much like the rest of her day, hunting, fighting.

"Boulder, what's wrong?"

The apprentice looked up to see her mother Larkwing hopping over, sitting down next to her.

"I feel-" boulderpaw sat up shuffling her paws, trying to think of an answer, sad, mad, angry, frustrated. 

Larkwing placed a paw on her shoulder in comfort, "it's grief, you have been like this since Icepaw died."

Boulderpaw nodded, that made sense, the white apprentice had made her fill happy, and now he was gone.

"You are so young, no cat should have to go through that at a young age." Larkwing said.

Boulderpaw nodded, letting out a small whimper of sadness. 

Her mother wrapped her tail around her in comfort, the two sitting like that for a while.

"Do you want to come to the gathering tonight?" Larkwing asked after a while, she nuzzled her daughter, "if you don't want to I understand."

"No-no I want to go." Boulderpaw stated, she smiled weakly "I want to be with my other friends."

"The ones you have told me about?"

"Yeah, rabbitpaw, rainpaw, Tanglepaw, petalpaw and hollypaw."

Larkwing smiled, "it's nice to see you getting along with Riverclan and Windclan cats."

"Why?" Boulderpaw froze, "is that wrong?"

Larkwing shrugged, wrapping her tail around her paws. "I think our hate for their alliance is a bit silly." She stated.

Boulderpaw stated at her mother pleasantly surprised. "That's amazing!"

"I'm not sure how that is amazing."

Boulderpaw stood up, "it's a great thing, we can tell mum about how you think, we can end this tension between our clans."

Larkwing laughed, "honey, it's not as easy as you think, Timberstar is very stubborn."

"She has to listen to you, you're her mate."

Larkwing sighed, "I can try and convince her, but it might take a while, everything is stressing her out."

"Being on the brink of war is stressing me out." Boulderpaw exclaimed. 

Her mother stood up, "maybe tonight won't be so bad, maybe Timberstar and the other leaders can sort this all out." Despite the optimistic view, Larkwing did not sound so.

The clan was getting ready to leave, and Larkwing went over to her mate to talk.

Boulderpaw stood next to Ravencall, the new warrior smiled up at her, "your getting taller." He stated.

Boulderpaw smirked, "so you know not to mess with me."

Ravencall chuckled, "I am just glad we are in the same clan."

Boulderpaw nodded, but did nothing to continue the conversation. Her paws were just itching to get to the gathering to talk with her friends.

ThunderClan made their way through their territory, past the border and alongside the lake on Windclan territory. uneasiness settled amongst the clan.

The Windclan group came over the hill and settled next to ThunderClan, the two clan walked in Awkward silence. Batstar and Timberstar walking next to each other.

Boulderpaw realized how short the Windclan leader was, he was significantly smaller than her mother, it was kind of funny.

The two clans made their way towards the bridge, Windclan allowing ThunderClan to go first. Boulderpaw looked through the sea of Windclan warriors to see If she could spot Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw, but she was pushed onto the tree bridge. Riverclan was there already, but not Shadowclan. 

Boulderpaw quickly noticed Petalpaw and Tanglepaw and ran over to them.

"I have something to tell you," Petalpaw admitted, "but will tell you when the others get here."

Boulderpaw nodded, sitting down and just being glad to be with her other friends.

A few heartbeats later Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw sat down next to them.

Rainpaw smiled at Petalpaw, and the calico apprentice smiled back.

"Anything interesting that happened in one moon?" Tanglepaw asked.

"Rabbitpaw fell in mud." Rainpaw exclaimed. 

Said apprentice scoffed, "we were chasing a rabbit, the ground was muddy from the rain, it can happen to anyone."

"I don't see how that is interesting at all." Boulderpaw said.

"Do you have anything more interesting?" Rainpaw asked.

Boulderpaw shrugged, nothing came to mind, the last moon had been a blur, and Boulderpaw felt sad through most of it, she was still mourning her friend.

Hollypaw saved her from talking by sitting down next to them.

"Finally, we're all here." Tanglepaw stated.

Boulderpaw sighed, "not everyone."

The other apprentices all looked at her, pity and sadness on their faces, Boulderpaw did not like the attention. 

'What were you going to tell us Petalpaw?" She asked, quickly trying to change the mood. 

Petalpaw looked down, uncertainty written on her face. She looked around at all the other cats around them before shuffling closer.

"I... Snakestar told me who my other parent is, my father." Petalpaw took a deep breath, "it's Batstar."

The others all stared at her, Tanglepaw gave his friend a comfort pat with his tail.

"So.. you're half clan" Hollypaw didn't ask, it was a statement. 

Petalpaw nodded.

"This just means that we have to stop out clans from fighting more, we have to make sure other cats know." Rabbitpaw exclaimed. 

Petalpaw shook her head, "Snakestar told me they want to tell everyone when they are ready, when he knows that their won't be a fight."

"You talked to your ren?" Rainpaw asked.

"You knew?" Boulderpaw looked at the Windclan apprentice in shock.

"I learnt when Petalpaw did, she ran off after and needed to be comforted."

"You didn't tell me?" Rabbitpaw looked at his sister in distraught.

"I told her not to." Petalpaw said, "I wanted to tell you all myself, because it's my thing." She shuffled her paws. "After I ran off, angry at my ren, Rainpaw and I talked, she helped me deal with my feelings, and afterwards I talked to Snakestar.

"You could see in their eyes, how happy they were to talk about my father, no longer having to hide their mate."

Boulderpaw smiled at that, the thought of her friend being happy made her happy.

Before they could continue, a howl broke through the clearing, and it went silent, Timberstar was ready to start the gathering. 

"This newleaf has been very generous to us, we have a new warrior, Ravencall."

The clans chanted the warrior's name in celebration.

"We have been scenting more and more rogues around our borders, so I just want to make sure everyone else knows." Timberstar stated, she stood back nodding at Batstar "would you like to go next?"

The Windclan leader looked shocked, the other leaders also had shocked expressions.

Boulderpaw felt hopeful that Maybe her mother had listened to Larkwing and had decided to be nicer.

"Skybreeze also became a warrior." Cheers erupted through the gathering, and Boulderpaw spotted Skybreeze sitting with Ravencall and two other cats.

Snakestar came next, announcing their new warrior Frogpool who was also sitting next to Skybreeze and Ravencall. 

Ivystar announced the fourth cat in the group as Roseshade. They then said something that alarmed the four clans, "my deputy was attacked by rogues near RiverClan border."

Murmurs erupted through the gathering, cats called out their own incidents. 

"It seems like the rogues are back." Snakestar stated.

The other leaders nodded, Batstar looked grim.

"What if there is another attack, we cannot defend ourselves." Timberstar growled.

Batstar flicked his tail, "maybe if we banded together like last time?"

"Combining our clans to fight off rogues is not an option." Ivystar spat.

"It helped us last time." Snakestar pointed out.

"This isn't like last time, your obsession with making an alliance with everyone is probably going to allow cats to think they can be in half clan relationships, that they can get away with breaking the code, and it disgusts me." Ivystar hissed, both Batstar and Snakestar bristled. 

"Half clan cats are a scourge to the warrior code." Ivystar continued. 

Boulderpaw looked over at Petalpaw, the calico apprentice had her head down, her ears flat against her head and her tail lashing.

Rainpaw and Hollypaw shuffled closer to her for comfort.

Snakestar however could not keep still, the RiverClan leader hissed, standing up, their fur was in end, and claws digging into the bark. Batstar placed a tail on the RiverClan leaders shoulder.

"You should know that by now, Half clan cats don't belong here."

Snakestar lunged at Ivystar, Batstar was the only one holding him back.

Timberstar quickly moved in between the two leaders.

The entire clearing was silent, Snakestar panted, glaring at Ivystar. 

If Timberstar and Batstar we're not there to intervene, the RiverClan leader would have ripped them apart. 

Boulderpaw noticed Flamethroat, the ThunderClan deputy looking absolutely pleased with what just happened. Whitecreek looked horrified, and Cloudstorm and Smokepool looked ready to help Batstar.

"I believe this gathering is over." Timberstar announced. 

The clans seemed to agree, everyone starting to get up and move to stand with their own clan.

"This was awful." Petalpaw let out a whimper.

Boulderpaw agreed. 

"I feel like something bad is going to happen, I just know it." Rabbitpaw said.

Hollypaw nodded, "we have to do something."

"But what?" Tanglepaw asked.

The apprentices just sat there, cats moving past them.

None of them knew what to do, it was hopeless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM HIATUS  
> updates are back in place, every week on a Monday (Australian times)  
> don't you hate it when you read a fanfic, and it updates after months of not updating, and you forgot what happened in the chapters before?  
> \----  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	16. Don't Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins cannot get a nice evening to themselves without drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is a huge douch

Rabbitpaw's fur was soaking wet, so he had to lay in the sun on a few rocks just outside of camp. Lying next to him was his littermate, who was curled on her back with eyes closed.

“Have you realized how kind Petalpaw has been to us?” Rabbitpaw casually mewed. “Today she didn’t make any rude remarks at us whilst we were swimming.”

Rainpaw smiled a bit, watching a bird fly overhead. “I think it’s wonderful.”

Rabbitpaw’s eyes glittered. “Agreed.”

“Maybe Snakestar telling her the truth knocked some sense into her.”

Rabbitpaw nodded, flipping onto his stomach and stretching. “I welcome the change.”

“She’s much cuter when she isn’t so grouchy or full of herself,” Rainpaw casually admitted.

Rabbitpaw sputtered and looked up at his sister with wide eyes. “Cute?”

Rainpaw let out a small huff and smiled. “Aren’t I allowed to compliment another cat on their looks?”

He sat up and fidgeted his paws. “Yes, but this  _ is  _ Petalpaw we’re talking about.” Rabbitpaw began to groom his pelt, then paused. “Couldn’t it have been another cat?”

Rainpaw tilted her head to one side. “Mm. Hollypaw and Boulderpaw are cute, but I like Petalpaw the best.”

Rabbitpaw gave a pouty look. “I will never understand you…”

She reached over a paw and patted him on the nose. “You don’t need to.”

His eyes met hers for a moment. He looked slightly disappointed.

Suddenly Sparrowfoot’s voice called, “Rabbitpaw! Rainpaw! Are you dry yet?”

The two siblings slightly jumped. The sandy colored tom was now standing a bit away. “It’s getting dark.”

A grumble came from Rainpaw’s stomach. She lifted herself up and hunched over, mildly embarrassed.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Rabbitpaw purred.

“I’m starving,” Rainpaw meowed quietly.

“So hungry!”

“At this rate I could eat a badger…”

“Why would you eat a badger? They stink!”

The two chatted on their way back to camp, both still tired after a day filled with swimming.

Sparrowfoot stood, waiting for them at the camp entrance. He was smirking a bit. “You two complain as if you haven’t been fed in moons!”

Rainpaw huffed and lowered her ears. “We couldn’t eat the slimy fish they had in RiverClan.”

The three cats marched into camp, making their way to the fresh-kill pile. Rabbitpaw lifted up a rabbit to share, his little tail wiggling excitedly.

“See, RiverClan chooses to eat smelly fish over a delicious tasting rabbit,” he muffled.

Sparrowfoot rolled his eyes, picking out another rabbit and walking over to his two mates.

Rabbitpaw smiled as he and Rainpaw made their way over to Cloudstorm and Stonewhisker. Cloudstorm’s face lit up when she saw them.

“Look at you two-- my beautiful kits-- coming over to share some prey.” She licked a paw and stared at the rabbit enthusiastically.

Rabbitpaw dropped the rabbit and twitched his whiskers, glad to have dropped the heavy thing. He sat down in front of it and watched Rainpaw scoot near him.

Cloudstorm nudged the rabbit toward Stonewhisker. “I’m sure I ate today,” he whined. Cloudstorm gave him a fond lick and narrowed her eyes.

“Dad, just take the rabbit.”

Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw shared entertained glances as Stonewhisker grumbled. He took a small bite and gave a sulky look.

The four of them took turns sharing the rabbit around. Rabbitpaw thought back to what happened earlier that day. They told Stonewhisker and Cloudstom about being subjected to the horrors of swimming in the lake, where they couldn’t even touch the ground. Rabbitpaw had freaked out, and Petalpaw’s mentor Sandfern had to fish him out.

Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw got to hang out with Petalpaw and Tanglepaw outside of the gathering, which was pleasant.

He had noticed the calico apprentice was still a bit down, and he had tried his best to make her feel better. Rabbitpaw hoped that one day, Petalpaw wouldn’t hate herself for who she was.

The sounds of screeching interrupted Rabbitpaw’s thoughts. He perked his ears and quickly looked over. The entirety of WindClan seemed to freeze. Thrushbreeze dragged in a cat, and when Rabbitpaw realized who it was, panic overcame him. Malcolm was being dragged through the entrance by his scruff, as if he was a kitten. The spotted rogue smirked smugly. Cloudstorm stood up, fury in her eyes. Rabbitpaw could see how angry she was; her fur stuck up, her tail lashed, and her claws scraped the ground.

Batstar walked over to Malcolm, eyes glittering with hatred. Malcolm smugly sat there in the middle of the camp without a care in the world.

“What are you doing here? We told you what would happen if we saw you at the border.”

Malcolm smiled, interrupting the growls. “I just wanted to drop by.” He turned his head around, surveying the clearing. Every cat had their eyes on him, ready to attack him if he tried anything. Malcolm’s face lit up when he noticed Cloudstorm and her family. “Darling, it’s so good to see you.”

Cloudstorm growled defensively. He took one step forward, only to be tackled down by Thrushbreeze.

Rabbitpaw could no longer breath. He felt as if a weight was on his chest. Rainpaw leaned closer to him, her pupils narrowed and stumpy tail bushed out.

Even just quickly glancing at Stonewhisker, he could tell he was furious. His eyes were narrowed and his claws dug into the ground.

“I want what is rightfully mine, and that  _ dumb _  molly is keeping them from me,” Malcolm whined innocently.

Sparrowfoot made his way toward the rogue, who was still pinned down. “Cloudstorm has told you to leave her alone. Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw don’t want to go with you.”

Malcolm shook his head gently. “I want to hear it from them.” He gazed into Rabbitpaw’s eyes. “Come on, don’t tell me you don’t want to be with your father?”

Rabbitpaw shrunk up and looked away. Panic welled up in his chest and his throat began to close.

“Leave me and my kits alone,” Cloudstorm hissed intensely.

“They are mine as well.”

Rabbitpaw felt ill. Rainpaw curled up closer towards him.

A cat abruptly rushed past, Rabbitpaw originally thinking it was Cloudstorm.

It wasn’t.

In an instant, Stonewhisker was standing over Malcolm. The elder looked enraged and snarled. “Leave my family alone!”

“Or what?”

Stonewhisker hissed, and the next moment was a blur. Malcolm screeched, and the grey elder backed away to show to bleeding scratch marks on the side of the rogues face.

Malcolm tried struggling to get up, but Thrushbreeze held him down. Stonewhisker stayed put.

“You are to leave, and never come back.” Batstar hissed, he bent his head down, glaring his one good eye at the pinned rogue. “If you come back, I will make sure you are chased down, and hunted like a rabbit.”

Rabbitpaw stared at his leader in shock, but also pride.

Thrushbreeze hauled Malcolm up despite the rogue flailing about, still holding his scruff and dragging him out of camp.

The clan sat in stunned silence, when the sounds of the protesting cat faded away, it was as if all the tension had gone away.

“Are you two okay?” Batstar said, the black and white leader came over to them, next to him stood Stonewhisker.

“I-I’m fine.” Rabbitpaw admitted, his anxiety was ebbing away, and he leaned against his sister for support.

Batstar nodded, smiling, “Good, I don’t want you two to ever have to see him again as long as I can help it.”

Rainpaw curled up tighter against Rabbitpaw, “I wish he would stop trying to contact us.”

Batstar flicked his ear in agreement, “I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	17. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad is coming, and it's going to change the clans

Hollypaw crouched low to the ground, staying downwind and watching as the thrush before her pecked at the ground. Hollypaw moved slowly forward, trying to get as close as she could before striking.

The sounds and smells of the forest were blocked out so she could focus on just the bird.

When she leapt the bird was startled, but it was too late. Hollypaw stood up, in her mouth was the dead bird. 

She turned to look at her mentor who looked rather pleased.

"Great job." Whitecreek said, the white Molly nuzzled her apprentice "let's go back to camp, you can give your bird and mouse to the elders."

Hollypaw nodded, she walked over to where she had buried her mouse and dug it up.

Whitecreek carried that whilst Hollypaw dragged the bird back to camp.

Wolfpaw was already back from border patrol, the young cat stared at Hollypaw with an impressed look on their face.

Hollypaw went over to the elder's den and dropped the thrush in front of Yelloweye.

"Don't tell me I have to eat all that by myself." The black Tom said, pawing at the bird.

Hollypaw shrugged, "why don't you share it with Tawnysnow?" She suggested. 

Yelloweye laughed, "no, I'm not complaining, thank you for the bird." The elder leaned down and started pulling out feathers.

Hollypaw stared at him in surprise but didn't say anything else.

She walked out of the elder's den and towards the fresh-kill pile before She could choose she felt a nudge.

Hollypaw looked to see her mentor standing next to her, "do you want to share a robin with me?"

Hollypaw nodded, Whitecreek bent down and took a robin from the fresh-kill pile and took it to the edge of camp, near the warrior's den and sat down.

Hollypaw sat down next to her.

"Why does ivystar hate half clan cats?" Hollypaw asked she looked over at Whitecreek in worry, the thought of the gathering still in her head.

"Ivystar used to have a brother and a sister," the deputy stated, "their sister Silverrose fell in love with a RiverClan cat, and died giving birth to still-born kits, their brother Quiltooth met a rogue and had kits, they then ran away together. 

“Both their fathers were killed by rogues as well, they have no other family left.”

Hollypaw felt grief well up inside her, She had also lost two kin, imagine losing everyone. 

The mentor and apprentice shared the rest of the mouse together in silence, it was nice and calming despite the conversation.

Hollypaw enjoyed the quiet, especially when everything else was so noisy all the time. The tortoiseshell apprentice got overwhelmed by the noise.

The sound of pawsteps at the camp entrance took her out of her head, Whitecreek and Hollypaw turned to see rattail burst through the barrier, behind them was Flamethroat and a few ThunderClan warriors. Timberstar came through last, the fluffy leader looked uneasy.

Ivystar must have been alerted because they made their way out of their den.

Hollypaw noticed Whitecreek glaring at Flamethroat.

"I do not trust him," Whitecreek growled.

"Ivystar, how wonderful it is to see you." The ThunderClan smiled. 

Ivystar did not smile, "Flamethroat, you better have a good reason for coming in here with most of your warriors."

"Oh, I do." The red cat looked conniving, and it made Hollypaw on edge. She understood Whitecreek's unease.

The tortoiseshell apprentice spotted Boulderpaw amongst the warriors.

"I have a suspicion that RiverClan might be planning on attacking sometime soon."

Ivystar raised an eyebrow. 

"A few of my warriors heard them talking about it at the last gathering."

Hollypaw stared at the ThunderClan deputy in shock, a few Shadowclan cats also looked surprised. 

Whitecreek turned to Hollypaw and the apprentice told her what happened.

"Are you suggesting that we take them first," Ivystar asked.

Flamethroat nodded, "yes."

Timberstar still hadn't said anything, and Hollypaw was surprised. She would have thought that the leader should conduct this attack. Not the deputy.

"Timberstar, what are your thoughts on this?" Ivystar asked, turning to the brown tabby.

Hollypaw hoped that the ThunderClan leader didn't want to do this, that this fight could be stopped and no one had to be hurt.

"I trust my deputies judgement, especially if his observations are correct," Timberstar stated.

Ivystar nodded, a small smile on their face, they turned towards Flamethroat, "we should take this to my den and talk about plans in there. Whitecreek comes with me."

Whitecreek narrowed her eyes but got up, she looked down at Hollypaw who was still sitting. "I do not like this."

She then made her way the leaders den with Ivystar, Timberstar and Flamethroat. 

Shadowclan erupted into whispers, cats were uncertain about this, the ThunderClan cats also looked unsure.

Hollypaw noticed Boulderpaw amongst the crowd and quickly ran over.

"Boulderpaw, they cannot be serious."

Boulderpaw looked over at Hollypaw, fear was written on her face, "I had no choice, I wanted to say something but Flamethroat wouldn't let me talk to Timberstar."

"It's all Flamethroat's fault?"

Boulderpaw nodded, her face grim, "yeah, the deputy was determined to launch this attack, but my mother was adamant."

Hollypaw felt ill, she looked over at the leader's den to where the leaders and deputy were talking. "Cats will die."

"They will, I have noticed the deputy acting strange, I noticed him leaving a few times without a patrol often towards the Windclan border and coming back with no prey."

Hollypaw looked up at her friend, "do you think there is something going on?"

Boulderpaw nodded, "absolutely, but how do we stop it."

Hollypaw looked around, "maybe I can quickly run to RiverClan to warn them."

"Is there enough time?" Boulderpaw asked she looked around at the other cats. "I heard we would attack at night, the sun is setting, and someone will know you are gone."

"I will just have to try."

"I will cover for you."

The two apprentices nodded and Hollypaw watched the entrance, no one else seemed to notice. She slowly shuffled her way towards it, taking a once sweep over, making sure no one noticed before quickly slipping through the entrance.

She ran as fast as she could, watching the sun slowly setting. She had to make it, Hollypaw had to get to RiverClan and warn them, warn Tanglepaw and Petalpaw that they were going to attack, to make sure that they were ready.

The scent of the border was getting closer and it gave her the burst of energy to make it.

"Hollypaw!?"

Hollypaw skidded to a holt, her heart beating fast and she quickly turned to see who had stopped her.

It was Pebblestripe, the young warrior looked surprised.

"What are you doing out here? Ivystar wants as many warriors available."

Hollypaw felt her throat constrict, but she still managed to croak out, "I just wanted to take a breath of fresh air."

Pebblestripe shook their head, "look, it's not my position to say, but you should come back and talk to Ivystar."

Hollypaw hung her head low, anxiety coursing through her as she followed the warrior back to camp.

She can't help them, cats are going to die and she had a chance to save them.

When she got into camp everyone stared at her, their eyes boring into her fur, Boulderpaw looked away.

The tortoiseshell apprentice was walked towards the two leaders and their deputy, Flamethroat was smiling, and Whitecreek had a concerned expression on her face.

"Hollypaw, wherein Starclan did you go?" Ivystar asked, their eyes narrowed.

Hollypaw looked down at her paws, signing as she said, "I- uh... I wanted to.."

"I believe Hollypaw was trying to tell RiverClan," Flamethroat stated.

Hollypaw's heart was pounding, she looked up at her mentor.

"Well isn't that just something," Ivystar smirked. "It looks like Hollypaw is staying back."

Hollypaw couldn't tell if it was dread or relief sitting in her stomach, whether she should be happy she doesn't have to fight her friends or dread that she cannot protect them if her clanmates attacked them. 

"I am staying back as well," Whitecreek stated.

Ivystar curled their lip, their claws unsheathed and Hollypaw fears that the leader would attack their deputy. 

Ivystar instead just smiled, "fine, you and Hollypaw can protect the camp."

What from? Hollypaw thought we are all going to attack RiverClan anyway.

She looked up at the sky, it was getting darker and the clouds were rolling in really thick.

The two clans were getting ready to leave, every warrior was going.

She went over to her littermate, Wolfpaw. 

"Please be safe." She whispered.

Wolfpaw smiled slightly, "I promise I will come home."

Hollypaw's chest tightened, "I don't want to lose you as well."

Wolfpaw gave a small nod, their eyes showed fear. Neither of them wanted this.

Hollypaw's stood back with her mentor as the two clans left the camp. The moon was slowly riding up into the sky now, the crickets were chirping. And dread crept in her.

That was it, only Whitecreek, Hollypaw, Yelloweye and Tawnysnow with her kits.

The camp was deserted.

Hollypaw looked up at her mentor, "I am so sorry."

Whitecreek stared down at her, fear written on the deputies face. 

"I am so sorry, I was going to warn them, I didn't make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	18. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanglepaw had a vision, and now he has to find help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Cat death, gore, violence, excessive amount of blood  
> Tanglepaw is Non-verbal through most of the chapter

The Newleaf wind carried the smell of rain that blocked out all other smells, it was calming. Tanglepaw heard shuffling behind him which told him that Reedfern was finishing off putting the herbs in their spots.

The Sun was just going down, the shadows dancing over the camp, cats were getting ready to sleep, Duckpool at the front of the camp keeping watch.

Tanglepaw spotted Petalpaw who was walking back to her den, the two apprentices flicked their tails in acknowledgment.

"You going to sleep anytime soon?" The old medicine cat called out, they were already half curled in their nest, kneading the moss for more comfort.

Tanglepaw shrugged, "I am not tired."

Reedfern scoffed, "young cats, so full of energy. How can you stay up, we went to the moonpool last night?"

Tanglepaw didn't answer, and Reedfern didn't ask again, they just curled in their nest and a few seconds later, they were snoring. 

As the moon came up, the clouds became thicker, blocking out the stars and a bit of the moon.

Tanglepaw felt uneasy, the moonpool had given him a vision which was unsettling, all he saw was red, he couldn't tell where he was. But it felt hot as if everything was on fire.

Every little twitch in the camp set him on edge. 

Then he heard sounds, talking, muffled voices outside of the reed barrier that told him there were other cats outside, who knows how many.

He could hear his father Duckpool talking to them, he was too far away to hear anything though.

A screech made the medicine cat apprentice jump, it was short and as soon as it went quiet, the sounds of multiple cats breached the entrance.

It was only until they were in camp when Tanglepaw could smell them, ThunderClan and Shadowclan.

Tanglepaw wanted to scream, to alert the rest of his clan, but his voice stopped working. He quickly rushed inside. The medicine den, thankful for his dark fur to him in the shadows. 

He nudged Reedfern awake, the old cat whining. Tanglepaw mentally cursed himself, of all times to go non-verbal. He dug his claws lightly into his mentor's shoulder, and that got them up.

"What in starclan Tanglepaw." Reedfern hissed, Tanglepaw looked frantically out of the den, hoping none of the intruders could hear.

Reedfern looked at him confused, but a few seconds later their eyes widened. The brown and white cat shot out of their nest.

"Intruders!"

Tanglepaw didn't know what happened next, it went too fast for him, and the next moment the quiet camp erupted with the sounds of cats screeching. 

Reedfern was already being attacked by a ThunderClan cat.

Tanglepaw watched in horror as cats clawed at each other, blood splattered everywhere.

The apprentice attacked the warrior that was fighting his mentor. 

Reedfern hissed, looking at a scratch on the side of their forepaw.

"We need cobwebs ready now," Reedfern ordered. 

Tanglepaw ran back inside, quickly grabbing a bundle of cobwebs and bringing it over to his mentor.

Reedfern grabbed some and applied it to their shoulder. 

Tanglepaw watched in horror at the battle raging in front of him. He knew they were outnumbered.

Petalpaw appeared in front of him, her side was drenched in blood. 

Tanglepaw quickly dragged her inside the medicine den, grabbing some moss to wash away the blood. 

"There are so many of them." Petalpaw croaked. Tanglepaw nodded, doing his best to apply some cobwebs onto his friend, his paws were shaking.

Tanglepaw let her go after she was fixed, and she jumped back into battle to fight with her mentor.

The battle looked hopeless and Tanglepaw couldn't breathe.

He noticed Snakestar fighting off both Timberstar and Ivystar. 

"Tanglepaw!" Reedfern yelled Tanglepaw looked up at his mentor, "get Windclan."

Tanglepaw nodded, quickly running against the outskirts of the camp to avoid the fight.

Just as he made it towards the entrance, he was pinned down.

"Where do you think you are going?" The cat held him down into the mud.

Tanglepaw recognised their voice, Boulderpaw. He couldn't speak still.

"Tanglepaw?"

Boulderpaw lifted her paw, and the medicine cat apprentice stood up to face her, a friend, now an enemy. 

"I am not allowed to let any cat out," Boulderpaw whined, her voice, it struck Tanglepaw deeply, she was forced to do this, she didn't want to fight.

Tanglepaw looked at his friend, hoping that she can read his face, begging for her to let him through. 

She did, she looked around before sidestepping to let him through, when he was outside of camp, Tanglepaw noticed his father Duckpool on the ground, his throat slashed and blood pooling around him, his father was dead and Tanglepaw let out a whimper

The medicine cat then bolted, as far as he could towards Windclan territory, adrenaline pumping through him, and a need to get help as soon as possible before his entire clan was slaughtered. 

The scent of the Windclan border calmed him down, and it made him run faster, all the way into the paws of Sparrowfoot who was guarding the camp.

"What in starclan are you doing here? Why are you here this late at night?" Sparrowfoot asked the site of blood covering Tanglepaw's front legs was enough to let him through, however.

"What do you need?" Sparrowfoot asked, "should I get Batstar?"

Tanglepaw nodded, still unable to find his voice.

The warrior did that, he ran over the curled bodies of the sleeping clanmates towards the leaders rock.

Tanglepaw searched around, finally landing his gaze on a half den with both Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw sleeping under it.

He ran over to his friends, shaking them both up.

"Tanglepaw what are you doing here?"

It was Batstar, the black and white leader looked tired.

Tanglepaw tried opening his mouth, but no words came out, he looked down at his chest, hoping that the blood was enough to get Batstar to realise, he had to realise, the fate of his mate and daughter relied on that.

Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw sat up next to him, Tanglepaw looked at them hoping they could understand. 

"Oh, my starclan," Rainpaw announced, Batstar and Sparrowfoot looked at her.

"RiverClan is under attack."

The alarm was written on all of their faces, and Tanglepaw nodded urgently. 

"Windclan!" Batstar yowled,  the cats in the clearing slowly got up, each complaining about being woken up.

"RiverClan is being attacked, we need to leave now to help them."

The clan stared in surprise at their leader, Tanglepaw nudged Rainpaw and the spotted apprentice turned to look at him.

"Shadow..shadow and..and ThunderClan." Tanglepaw croaked. 

Rainpaw panicked, "RiverClan is being attacked by both ThunderClan and Shadowclan!" She repeated. 

Windclan was now very much awake, and both Batstar and Cloudstorm quickly chose warriors to come with them, Ferretmist quickly collecting a few herbs to take with them.

Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw stayed behind, but Leaffang insisted on coming, her reasoning being that her kits were three moons old.

Tanglepaw didn't care, all he cared about was saving his clan.

Windclan ran across the moor towards RiverClan, Tanglepaw struggling to keep up. Thunder rumbled overhead, and small drops of rain fell from the sky.

When they reached the camp, the sounds of fighting was still going, and the smell of blood was in the air and the rain was lightly falling from the sky.

Windclan charged through the barrier, the fight now even as the Shadowclan and ThunderClan warriors were taken by surprise. 

They weren't the only ones. Tangle Paws stomach dropped when he noticed cats he had never seen before, they smelt differently and Tanglepaw realised they were rogues. What were rogues doing helping ThunderClan and Shadowclan? 

Tanglepaw made his way back to his mentor, hoping to catch a glimpse of either Petalpaw, Boulderpaw or Hollypaw. He didn't see any of them.

Before he reached the medicine den, he noticed Batstar hunched on the ground, the battle around him far away. 

It took Tanglepaw a second, but he realised the Windclan leader was next to the body of Snakestar. 

Tanglepaw ran over, he noticed a giant gash on Snakestar's throat, blood pooled around him, it was deep.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could tell, Snakestar had lost two lives, all they had left was four.

Tanglepaw could hear the Windclan leader taking, muttering under his breath, "darling, please, please get up. I cannot do this without you, please." He nudged his mate.

"Batstar." The medicine cat said he placed a paw on the Windclan leader’s shoulder.

Batstar looked up at him.

"We need to -" He tried speaking, but it was still too hard, he looked over at the medicine dean hoping the WindClan leader understood.

Batstar nodded, he quickly bent down and picked up his mate, dragging them towards the den.

Tanglepaw noted the ThunderClan deputy Flamethroat watching, his eyes narrowed, but a small smile written on his face.

Tanglepaw shivered, feeling uneasy and quickly running back towards the medicine den.

Snakestar was placed inside, Batstar still by their side. Reedfern was still there, helping other cats.

Tanglepaw quickly grabbed some cobwebs and applied it to the open wound. Blood still leaked out, and the site made Tanglepaw queasy. 

"He's already lost two lives," Reedfern said, looking over their apprentice’s shoulder, "but they might be on their way to losing a third."

Batstar shuddered, his fur was covered in blood, and he curled up closer to his mate. Tanglepaw smiled, feeling helpless.

The sounds of fighting still continued, and Tanglepaw dreaded that the clans would keep fighting until they either died or passed out from exhaustion. 

Reedfern pushed past Tanglepaw, taking over and placing more cobwebs onto their leader's neck. 

"Get some more cobwebs and tend to the cats outside, I'll deal with Snakestar." They suggested. 

Tanglepaw nodded, doing just that. When the apprentice made his way outside, he quickly made his way over to Goosebelly, who had a giant gash in his side.

Suddenly a screech pierced the clearing and the battle stopped, it was quiet, the only sound was of rain that was coming down heavily now.

"My kit." Doecloud cried out, in her jaws was the limp body of Fogkit, the tiny thing was drenched in blood.

The cat standing in front of her was no clan cat, he was a big Brown Tabby, Tom, the blood around his mouth showed that he was the culprit. Thunder boomed, a few heartbeats later the crack of lightning illuminated the battleground.

The Tomcat turned tail and ran, along with him were three other rogues.

The clans stood there stunned, horrified. No clan cat killed kits.

"This battle is over." Smokepool hissed, "you have done enough damage."

Ivystar and Timberstar stared at her, and Tanglepaw almost raced forward to defend his sister.

The two leaders turned and left without a word, alongside their warriors, two of their warriors were dead, Kestrelfeather of ThunderClan, and Mintpatch of ShadowClan. The fallen warriors were dragged out of camp, Tanglepaw let out a breath of relief when he noticed that Hollypaw was not in the group.

Windclan and RiverClan just stood there, everyone in shock. Every cat in the camp had scratches.

Tanglepaw noticed Petalpaw and quickly ran over to her, the calico cat had a scratch above her eye, the blood making her close it.

"How are feeling?" Petalpaw asked. Tanglepaw nuzzled his friend.

"Where is my ren?" 

Tanglepaw looked over his shoulder, pointing with his muzzle at the medicine den.

The two apprentices made their way towards it.

When they went inside they were stopped, lying on the ground in front of them was Reedfern, their belly sliced open, blood pooled around their lifeless body. In the back of the den was Batstar, still lying there with Snakestar who was still unconscious. 

"I am so sorry," Batstar said whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	19. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gathering after the war sparks something
> 
> TW: a character throws up at the end of the fic

Batstar was stalling. He knew he had to leave soon, but he couldn't. The full moon was rising up and his clan was beginning to get antsy. 

He didn't have the guts to face the other clans-- to face Snakestar.

He had to leave his mate after the RiverClan deputy was murdered. The apprentice and his daughter kicked him out. The face Petalpaw had made when she saw him sitting there, blood all over his chest had probably changed her view on him. He didn't even get to tell the truth. He couldn't face his mate or daughter again, not after the battle.

"Batstar, we have to go soon. We can't just sit here all night," Cloudstorm urged. His deputy was loyal and smart. He knew that when he died, his clan would be in good paws.

At this point, he wanted to just stall. He didn't care. What kind of leader was he if he couldn't even face the other leaders? He felt sick and he had hardly left his den in the quarter moon ever since it happened. 

The black and white leader suddenly felt a strong nudge, making him flinch. 

"You can whine all night, or we can go to the gathering," Cloudstorm growled.

Batstar nodded. He felt half tempted to sit back and let his deputy take over his clan so he could continue to curl up in self-hatred, but he didn't. 

The newleaf breeze was almost calming. Batstar made his way outside to his clanmates. They were already waiting for him, and Batstar noticed Sparrowfoot giving him a sympathetic glance.

Batstar felt his chest tighten as he left camp, his clan following behind him. His gut was telling him that something was going to happen. Something had to happen. It made him sick. He began to lean on his deputy for support. His bad leg was acting up and he had a feeling that this might be a bad idea.

Unsurprisingly, they were late. ShadowClan and ThunderClan were already there, but RiverClan wasn't.

Dread quickly filled up in his chest. The two clans watched as he made his way to the tree. The clearing was completely silent. No cat talked, only stared. The silence made Batstar uneasy.

Before he could even jump up onto the tree, Ivystar and Timberstar leapt down. Batstar eyed them wearily, the silence in the clearing made it easier to hear his own thundering heartbeat.

The three leaders sat down, saying and doing nothing except staring at each other. Batstar felt anxiety welling up in his throat and he looked around for his mate.

The sound of ferns and bushes rustled, announcing everyone that RiverClan had arrived.

It was still silent, no cat said a word as they watched the final clan filter through.

When it was Smokepool instead of Snakestar that walked through Batstar almost cried out, but he didn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and counted.

This couldn't be true. Snakestar cannot be dead. The image of his mate in the ground with a giant gash on his neck proved otherwise, and Batstar almost threw up.

The clearing was murmuring, cats talking to each other as they too also noticed the change.

Smokepool- no, Smokestar sat with the other leaders. Batstar didn't open his eyes or look up, he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Congratulations, Smokestar," Ivystar said.

Batstar felt bile at the back of his throat. 

"No need for celebrations." Smokestar meowed. "Snakestar is still alive, they chose not to come here today and asked me to go instead. I am still Smokepool."

Batstar felt his anxiety disappear. His mate was still alive.

"Snakestar informed me to tell Batstar that their alliance has come to an end."

Bastar's eyes widened. He stared at the molly in horror. 

"No-no more alliance?"

His mind raced back to the fight that happened only a few days ago. Snakestar probably didn't trust him anymore.

"What a pity," Ivystar was smiling. There was no remorse in their voice, they sounded ecstatic. "All your hard work for nothing."

Batstar hissed at them. He still felt ill. The clans were muttering amongst one another and the sound was getting to him. 

Batstar looked around at the sea of cats. It felt weird to be on the ground instead of addressing them in the tree. He looked for his daughter, wanting to tell her the truth, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"I am surprised," Flamethroat exclaimed. Batstar looked over at the ThunderClan deputy. The ginger warrior kept talking.

"You two have fought so hard to have this alliance, and after one battle your going to end it all? Think of the half-clan cats."

Batstar's blood ran cold, he stared at the deputy in horror. He knew! He knew about him and Snakestar. He knew about Petalpaw. 

The other cats didn't, they all seemed surprised at Flamethroat's words, they don't know any RiverClan and Windclan mates who have had kits.

Batstar glared at Flamethroat, the deputy kept his eyes trained on him. He silently begged the ginger warrior to keep his mouth shut.

The last time someone threatened his relationship Batstar was forced to kill.

"Honestly, is everyone here that dumb enough to not know what is going on?" Flamethroat stood up, addressing the four clans as he spoke.

"Is everyone too blind to realise what is happening, thanks to this alliance?"

Batstar stood up. He walked in front of Flamethroat and hissed, "Don't you dare!"

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Flamethroat smirked. "You have already broken the warrior code multiple times, taking a mate from another clan, having half clan kittens, murdering a medicine cat. Killing the deputy of ThunderClan shouldn't be too hard for you."

There was silence. Every cat's eye seemed to follow Batstar. They were all staring, judging. The traitor, a clan leader who became mates with another leader and had a kit.

A leader who broke the warrior code. He wouldn't be surprised if StarClan themselves came down and stripped his remaining lives away. 

Flamethroat kept on talking, his voice smug. He knew he could get away with it. "That's right, WindClan's leader is mates with the leader of RiverClan. His daughter is Petalpaw."

Batstar lashed his tail. "Leave her out of this!"

Flamethroat just smiled. "You broke the warrior code, Batstar. Do you really deserve your lives?"

Batstar lashed out and struck the deputy across his muzzle. Flamethroat yowled and Cloudstorm ran over, forcing herself between them.

Flamethroat's face was dripping blood. "Look at you, a traitor defending another traitor!" he hissed.

Timberstar finally spoke, "Enough Flamethroat." She leaned closer to her deputy. 

"Don't tell me that you're now defending him as well. He broke the warrior code, he spread filth and tainted his bloodlineline."

That was it! Batstar growled, leaping at Flamethroat and pinning him down, deputy and leader fighting in the dust. Batstar felt no worry. He could kill the deputy. His fur was thicker and he had more lives.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ferretmist screeched. Timberstar and Cloudstorm ripped the two cats away from each other. Batstar panted, blood dripping from a scratch just above his one good eye.

Flamethroat's neck was smudged with it.

"Fighting at the gathering is against the code." Newtleaf stated, "a leader and a deputy fighting is ridiculous, and Starclan has spoken."

Batstar looked up, he watched the clouds smothering the full moon.

He didn't dare look at any cat, they were still staring at him. He wanted it to end, for him to just fall over and never wake up. His entire life was filled with bad decisions and he didn't deserve being a leader.

"This gathering is now over," Timberstar announced, "not like it ever started anyway."

As she walked past, she brushed past Batstar. The WindClan deputy looked over at her, and he could see disgust and shame on her face.

Flamethroat watched him. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he could see into his soul.

When the deputy walked past, he placed his tail on Batstar's shoulder.

The leader batted him away, hissing at the deputy.

Ivystar was also glaring at him, the silver leader leaned over, close to him and whispered so no other cat could hear, "I should have killed your 'mate' in the battle." They then continued walking past as if nothing happened. Whitecreek gave Batstar a sympathetic look whilst passing.

Batstar couldn't take it. He held his head down, letting cats walk past him. They were judging him, even his own clan was judging him. He felt sick to his stomach, and he silently thanked the stars when Cloudstorm took his clan back to camp.

Soon the clearing was empty. Batstar lurched, standing in the middle of the island. His head was held low, as if he wanted StarClan to strike him down. They didn't , he thought. He felt bile building up in his throat, and he ran over to a bush to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	20. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clans have enough trouble as it is, but they still have to deal with the rogues

It was beginning to get warm and soon it would be Greenleaf. Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw were near the end of their training, and their skills were becoming sharper. Rabbitpaw was getting good at hunting, the spotted apprentice could easily jump and snag a bird whilst it was still in the air. Meanwhile, Rainpaw was better at fighting, she enjoyed the thrill of taking down enemies, even though the only fighting she had done was in training.    
The two apprentices were training a lot more, due to the fact that sitting in camp for long periods of time became unbearable.   
The tension since the last gathering was thick. Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw were no longer taken to RiverClan for training, and despite Rainpaw's dislike for swimming lessons at first, she had gotten used to them.   
Most of all, she missed talking to Tanglepaw and Petalpaw.   
Their leader, Batstar, hardly ever left his den. The clan didn't seem to care about this, which made Rainpaw feel awful.    
It sucked being cooped up in the camp.    
That was why Rainpaw and Rabbitpaw were outside of camp, walking through the moor without any real reason for being out. Neither of them had anything to say, so they just stayed quiet enjoying each others company. The moor was windy and it ruffled up the littermates fur.   
The two apprentices paused, sniffing around.   
“Does something seem off to you?” Rabbitpaw asked as he looked over at his sister.   
Rainpaw sniffed the air, the faint trace of something else was lingering, and it finally hit her that someone else was close by.   
She screeched, the feeling of a body ramming into hers knocked the breath out of her chest. Rabbitpaw's whine indicated another cat attacked him as well. The two apprentices were held down and their attackers did not budge no matter how much they tried shaking them off.   
"This is quite a catch," one of them meowed. His voice was smooth, but it made Rainpaw uncomfortable.    
"Let's take them back to Malcolm, I'm sure he'll be pleased." Another voice, this time it was more shrill, it sent shivers down the apprentices back. What they said however made Rabbitpaw start panicking.    
A cat lifted Rainpaw up by the scruff and dragged her away, Rabbitpaw was screeching in anguish and Rainpaw did her best to fight her attacker.    
The cat holding her was strong and was able to easily drag her away.   
Afterwards, she went still, looking over at her brother who's eyes were shut tight. He looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. The cat carrying him was a black and white tom whose left eye was missing.   
Rainpaw didn't even realise they were being dragged closer to ThunderClan border until the scent markers were strong.   
They weren't dragged into the territory, instead dragged up alongside the river.   
When the two apprentices were finally dropped down, Rainpaw quickly made her way over to her brother, making sure he wasn't hurt. The cat that was carrying her was a brown tabby cat, his fur was thick and scars littered his body.   
There was another cat was a tortoiseshell tabby, she had her tail wrapped around the brown tabbies shoulders. The three rogues were surrounding the two apprentices, stopping them from running away.   
Then there was Malcolm, making his way towards the group with a smile in his face.   
Rabbitpaw's eyes widened, and he curled up closer to his sister. Rainpaw leaned over him in defence.   
"We got what you wanted." The brown tabby stated.    
"Thank you Nick."   
"So what are you going to do now?" The black and white cat asked, his voice sounded scratchy.   
Malcolm smiled down at the two apprentices and Rainpaw bared her teeth.    
"Your obsession with them is a bit.... unnerving." Another voice, someone familiar.    
Rainpaw looked around and froze when she saw the deputy of ThunderClan walk through the bushes.   
Flamethroat stood next to Malcolm.    
"They are my children, of course, I want to be with them."    
Flamethroat turned and looked at them, his eyes narrowed, Rainpaw felt fear run through her.   
"I've already dealt with one traitor, I guess I can deal with another." He murmured. "Through I would have gone after the mother."   
Rabbitpaw hissed shakily, "Don't you dare touch Cloudstorm."   
"She broke the warrior code, she needs to pay."   
"Are you going to deal with her as you dealt with that other cat, what's her name?" Malcolm asked.   
Flamethroat nodded, "Swiftwhisker, most definitely."   
“You killed Swiftwhisker?!” Rainpaw asked, shocked. Next to her, Rabbitpaw crouched lower to the ground.   
Flamethroat flicked an ear, circling around the apprentices, “She was getting in the way, she didn’t agree with me.”   
Rainpaw watched the deputy of ThunderClan walk in front of them, only just realising that the deputy is working with their father. A cat who is trying to steal them from their clan is working with a cat who was one position away from being a leader.   
Rabbitpaw spoke up, breaking Rainpaw away from her thoughts. “You hate half-clan cats, don’t you?”   
Flamethroat stopped his pacing and stared down at him. His eyes were narrowed, and he seemed to be collecting his thoughts.    
“Half-clan cats are a scourge to the warrior code, they break it and have no regard for their own clan, or the rules set up by StarClan many moons before they were born.”   
Rainpaw curled around her brother protectively. She wanted to speak up, wanting to correct the deputy on his mistake.    
She remembers from her story times when she was a kit, that the code was made by the leaders of the clans, not StarClan themselves. She also wanted to remind him that some of the most prominent cats in their history were half-clan cats.   
Instead, she kept her mouth shut. She knew that this cat could easily overpower here and that there were four other cats in the clearing that could easily kill her. She couldn't let that happen; she needed to be with her brother.   
“Maybe killing you two will send a message to WindClan,” Flamethroat threatened.   
Rainpaw huddled closer to her brother and curled her lip back. Malcolm's fur stood on end and he glared at the deputy.   
“You cannot kill my kits, you promised me you would get them to me." the rogue growled. Flamethroat narrowed his eyes, and the two toms unsheathed their claws.   
Flamethroat smiled, his teeth bared, “I promised I would get your kittens, I never said they would be alive.”   
The two toms leapt at each other, Flamethroat easily overpowering Malcolm and slamming him into the ground. The rogues around the clearing stepped forward ready to stop the fight, probably only to protect Malcolm.   
The fight distracted the cats from the intrusive scent of another cat. It was only when Stonewhisker and Cloudstorm burst through the bushes attacking the rogues that they made themselves known.   
Rainpaw felt a burst of energy and excitement, she felt safer.   
It was five cats against two, and Rainpaw leapt into action, attacking the black and white cat. The sounds of cats screeching filled her ears, her training strong in her mind as she dodged attacks and used her paws to jab at the older tom.   
She was able to spot Rabbitpaw off to the side, keeping low and avoiding the fight. Stonewhisker was battling the tortoiseshell cat and Nick. Cloudstorm was ripping at Malcolm.   
Rainpaw was able to dodge the rogue’s attacks before sliding under his legs and slicing at them. The rogue grunted, curling in on himself, and retreated away from Rainpaw.   
The spotted apprentice turned away to see Flamethroat going after Rabbitpaw, she leapt onto the deputy’s back, using her claws to keep hold as the deputy screeched in pain.    
Hissing, Flamethroat did his best to shake Rainpaw off of him. Rabbitpaw leapt forward, claws outstretched and slashed at his face. The deputy screeched, trying to get away from the two apprentices. Rainpaw leapt off the deputies back, stepping back to see what her brother did.   
Rabbitpaw scrambled away to reveal the deputies left eye scratched out and closed, blood spilling from the wound. The ginger cat held his head down.   
The cats seemed to stop fighting at once. Flamethroat was hissing and his tail was furiously lashing.   
“You!” Nick hissed, Rainpaw turned to see the tabby cat glaring at Stonewhisker, “I remember you.”   
Stonewhisker raised an eyebrow, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”   
Nick looked over at the tortoiseshell cat, “Lucy, he looks familiar, right?”   
Cloudstorm bristled, she had pinned down Malcolm.   
Flamethroat had moved away, not paying attention to the conversation.   
“You do look familiar, you’re one of the WindClan cats, the one with the brother,” Nick stated.   
Stonewhisker’s eyes widened, he curled his lip back. Cloudstorm narrowed her eyes.   
Rainpaw barely had enough time to process her grandfather having a brother before Lucy leapt at Stonewhisker, and fear spiked in her chest.   
Stonewhisker dodged the mollies attacks and slashed her on the side of her neck. Nick leapt at Stonewhisker, Cloudstorm intercepted him and slammed him into the ground.   
Rainpaw noticed Flamethroat just sitting there, holding his paw to his face, but not making any move to stop the fight.   
Rage was written all over the elders face as he sliced open the neck of Lucy, the tortoiseshell cat made a gurgling sound with her mouth, blood gushing out of both her mouth and neck.   
Nick hissed, leaning forward and pushing Stonewhisker off of Lucy, the tabby cat curling up close to his friend as she writhed on the ground in her own blood.    
“What is wrong with you?” he hissed.   
Stonewhisker curled his lip back, “You killed him.” Rainpaw watched her grandfather step forward, claws unsheathed and ready to slice open more rogue.   
“Dad, let's go.” Cloudstorm moved to curl her tail around the elder’s back. Malcolm and the black and white cat stared in horror.   
Rainpaw was just happy to leave the rogues behind when the WindClan cats left the battleground. She turned to look at the rogue group. They were glaring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	21. Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the aftermath of the battle, Flamethroat has to deal with the rogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW character death, gore, blood, a character has his eyes wounded from the last chapter

Flamethroat leaned his head against a tree, his head was pounding, and he felt his claws sheath and unsheath. No matter how hard he willed it, his left eye was no longer usable, it was stinging and he felt the blood run down the side of his face. He had to go and get help, but going back to ThunderClan with an eye missing was sure to bring up unwanted questions.

The rogues behind him were silent, too busy mending to their deceased to bother him.

It didn't matter.

"So what are we going to do now?" Marco asked. 

The other cat, Nick replied, "I don't know, without Lucy, our team is smaller, weaker."

Malcolm spoke up, "you guys still have me."

Oh, Malcolm, StarClan knows how much the spotted rogue infuriates Flamethroat. He could wish for a fox trap around the neck and that wouldn't be as painful. The rogue was self-centred and full of himself.

His talking irritated Flamethroat to no end, and double with his eye missing and his current headache banging against his forehead.

The others were talking, Flamethroat paid no attention to them, they were useless. The deputy mentally clawed at his ears at how stupid he was to actually use them.

"Flame, Flamethroat! Flamey!"

"What!" Flamethroat snapped his head around, using his one good eye to glare at Malcolm, the rogue seemed to think it was a good idea to bug him. 

The rogue looked a bit taken aback, taking a step backwards at the site of Flamethroat's eye that was missing.

"I uh, just wanted to ask, what you think we should do next?"

Flamethroat narrowed his eye, glaring at Malcolm and then looking over at Nick and Marco who were still standing over the dead body of Lucy.

"How about you leave me be," Flamethroat growled, at the moment, talking to these rogues always the last thing he wanted.

"We can't exactly do that, we wanted your help, you can help right?" Malcolm continued droning on. "Can't you go back to your camp thing and ask for warriors to steal my kits back?"

Oh my StarClan, make him stop. Flamethroat glared down at Malcolm. 

"We tried to steal your kits, they fought back, I lost an eye and you lost a cat." Flamethroat turned around fully to stand over the rogue, "Do you know when to give up?"

Malcolm gave a smirk, it was grating and Flamethroat wanted to scratch it off.

"I will get my kits one way or another."

Flamethroat stared past him to see the to remaining rogues looking a bit doubtful, Nick had an expression on his face that said he too hated Malcolm just as much as the deputy. 

“And this time, you will not try and kill them.” Malcolm insisted.

Flamethroat curled his lip, “if I get caught doing this, I will lose my position as deputy,” he hissed, “I will even likely lose my position in my clan, just because you want your kits back.”

Malcolm frowned, “but aren’t you like a leader? You can kick out cats who oppose you.”

The deputy sneered at the rogue's ignorance to Clan life. “I am not helping you out anymore, go ahead, waste more cats on this suicidal battle, you can risk your life for kits who don’t even want you.” Flamethroat lifted his paw up to his eye, maybe the pressure could stop his pain. “I don’t care anymore, I need to find a way to explain this to my clan.”

Malcolm hissed, his back arching, and Flamethroat growled. The two toms faced each other, but Flamethroat kept his cool.

The rogues did nothing but watch.

“I need you to help me, without you I am weak.”

Flamethroat rolled his eye, “then live without your kits.”

“I need my kits.”

Flamethroat stood up as tall as he could, towering over the rogue in order to intimidate him. “You really don’t.”

Malcolm screeched, lunging at Flamethroat. The deputy barely ducked out of the way, using his claws to slash at the attacking rogue. Malcolm growled, biting down on Flamethroat’s paw and forcing the deputy to fall on the ground.

The two toms grappled on the ground, Flamethroat easily pinned the rogue down and was able to dodge his attacks.

“You traitor.” Malcolm hissed, lunging at the deputies throat, in retaliation, Flamethroat used his paw and pressed a paw to the rogue's throat, cutting off his breathing.

The rogue thrashed around, and Flamethroat took the opportunity to use his claws to slice open Malcolm’s belly.

The spotted tabby gasped, his paw twitched and he started panicking. Unable to breathe and his belly sliced open, Malcolm was starting to get desperate. Flamethroat hardly did anything, keeping one paw against the other cat’s throat and the other digging into the bleeding wound.

Blood gurgled from Malcolm’s mouth and soaked the ground around him, after a few heartbeats of thrashing around, the rogue finally stopped, his breathing stilled and he lay dead on the ground. 

Flamethroat lifted his paw out of the rogue's belly, blood soaking his entire front leg.

When he turned to the other rogues, they all stared at him in horror and they all looked rather disturbed.

“Does anyone else have anything they want to complain about?” Flamethroat asked.

Marco and Nick looked at each other, the two of them hadn’t moved from their spot, still sitting over their deceased friend.

“I think you’re a smart cat,” Nick stated slowly as if he was choosing his word carefully. “Maybe killing him was for the better.”

The tabby tomcat was a head taller than Flamethroat, but at that moment, they were hunched over, looking rather weary. Marco looked scared quite a bit, the black and white tom using the other rogue’s body as a shield.

“Maybe you should leave.” Flamethroat spat, his eye was no longer stinging, the blood had stopped running, but his headache was still there. “Never come back, or else the pile of bodies here will grow.”

Nick narrowed his eyes before curtly nodding, grabbing his deceased friend by the scruff of the neck and turning tail, heading up the stream, neither of them bothered with Malcolm's body, which showed how little they cared for the rogue's death.

Flamethroat stared down at Malcolm’s body, he scoffed, kicking the dead rogue with his bloodied paw, at least he had an excuse now. The Deputy walked over to the stream, looking at himself, looking at the scars across his face, forcing his eye closed, rendering him half blind.

How ironic, the leader of ThunderClan has an eye missing, and now the deputy too. He chuckled as he submerged his front paws into the stream, letting the water run red. 

Maybe the ThunderClan leader has overstayed her welcome. He thought, once his eye healed up, he would have to fix things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to post this chapter ever since I thought about it, Malcolm is a shithead, and I am finally happy to announce his death  
> celebration is an order


	22. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stonewhisker talks about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter like, MONTHS ago. probably one of the first ever chapters I wrote. I obviously changed it a lot from the first draft, but here.

Stonewhisker knew what was coming next, he was dreading it. Ever since the fight with the rogues to save his grandchildren, he knew they had many questions.

Especially ones involving his brother.

Sometimes the elder knew that things have escaped his memory, he knew that forgetting his way to the Gathering was a problem. But he can never forget the sight of his brother being murdered.

Maybe he told Cloudstorm, he doesn’t remember that, but he doesn’t want his grandchildren to know, they don’t need to.

Stonewhisker also thinks telling them will open up old wounds he doesn’t want open.

He noticed Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw always giving him that look, the one where they want to ask a question, but are too shy to ask, or too scared to.

“They want to know,” Cloudstorm said, she jerked him back into reality, the Elder turning to look at his daughter.

She must have caught him staring off into the distance, the two cats were sitting off at the side of camp, away from everyone else, Cloudstorm had placed a tail over her fathers.

“I don’t think they are ready.” he croaked, he gave his daughter a lick on the shoulder.

Cloudstorm responded by nuzzling him, “They have been through so much, they have so many questions. It wouldn’t hurt them to know about your brother.”

So he did tell her, he stared at his daughter, pity was written on her face, and he sighed.

“Can you be with me when I tell them?-”  _ I am not sure if I will remember.  _ He doesn’t finish his sentence, but she knew, the expression on her face told him that.

Cloudstorm got up, she gave him a reassuring lick on the ear, before walking towards the apprentice’s den. Stonewhisker let his eyes close, trying to calm his mind.

He felt the pawsteps before he heard them, the sound of his grandkits coming over, Stonewhisker opened his eyes to see Rabbitpaw and Rainpaw looking at him expectantly, both sitting down with their paws tucked under them. Cloudstorm sat down next to Stonewhisker.

“Why didn’t you ever mention your brother in your stories?” Rainpaw asked, a sad expression on her face.

Stonewhisker shifted his paws, “because bringing him up would have brought painful memories, I might not be the best at remembering my past, but anything about him feels like less than a moon ago.” The elder sighed.

Rabbitpaw twitched his ears, “what was his name?”

“Jaycloud,” Stonewhisker smiled sadly, “he was the best Medicine cat, he was-” his mind went blank with names.

“He was Ferretmist’s mentor.” Cloudstorm finished for him, Stonewhisker gave his daughter a smile.

“Those rogues, they killed your brother?” Rainpaw murmured.

Stonewhisker nodded, “yes, the brown tabby.”

The two apprentices glanced at each other as if talking, Stonewhisker couldn’t read their expressions.

Cloudstorm placed a paw on Stonewhisker’s shoulder in encouragement.

“When I was younger, I had problems running, if I ran too fast, I couldn’t breathe properly. I was in and out of the medicine den throughout my kit and apprentice hood. Our father Falconswoop decided I wasn’t warrior worthy.” Stonewhisker grimaced at the thought of his father, a cat who treated everything Stonewhisker did as a problem.

“Falconswoop loved Jaycloud though, the kit who was going to be the best deputy, he got all the attention and love. Jaycloud was the only one who paid attention to me, he was the one who believed in me, we did everything together, we had an idea. See we were the inseparable littermates who always got into trouble, we never did as we were told and always had amazing ideas. We planned on running away, to leave the clans and never come back. We were absolutely stupid, but our apprentice-selves thought it was amazing. With my inability to run, and the thought of no chores to do, we thought it was the best idea ever.” 

Stonewhisker smiled sadly at the thought.”And when we were apprentices, the Medicine cat then-”

“Junipercloud.” Cloudstorm pitched in.

Stonewhisker nodded, “when we were apprentices, Junipercloud’s mentor died, and they got a message from StarClan saying that Jaycloud was to be the next medicine cat.”

“What happened?” Rabbitpaw

“Jaypaw, he was excited, if we were going to run off together, he needed to learn herbs just in case we ever needed help, I was happy because my brother was doing something fun. Our father hated it, imagine the one good kit you had not living up to your dreams and becoming a medicine cat instead?”

The elder laughed, “after that, Falconswoop wanted nothing to do with his kits, out mother, Daisywhisker didn’t care enough about us.

Despite Jaypaw training as a medicine cat, sometimes he would sneak into the medicine cat den to sleep with me.

Medicine cats take more time to train, so I purposely stalled my training so we could receive our names together, I always feared my brother would back down on our agreement, but he would always remind me about our goal."

"One-night Jaypaw came back with his name, I was mad, but Jaycloud was still willing to wait for me.

"ThunderClan attacked one night, and I received my warrior name for my bravery, but Juniperpool had been murdered. We couldn't leave until my brother had found and trained a new medicine cat."

"I didn't talk to my brother for moons after that. Our parents were both dead at that time, and I had no one to talk to, except for a nice molly named Dawncloud, who ended up being my mate later on."

Stonewhisker smiled slightly at the thought.

"The day Jaycloud received his apprentice, was the day he reminded me that we were still going to leave, I was so happy."

"It took a long time, Jaycloud told me Ferretpaw had trouble with learning, they kept waking up during the night, or they would spill over piles of herbs, my brother told me he needed to spend more time with them, I understood." 

Stonewhisker sighed, “it took so long, for my brother to train his apprentice, and I started giving up hope, and when Ferretmist finally became a medicine cat, my brother told me that our plan to leave the clans was cancelled.”

The elder closed his eyes, he felt his chest constrict tight, “I have no idea what happened, I know that I was mad. I know that we got into a fight, and we stopped talking to each other for a long time. I have no idea when, or why. But one fight we had, my brother got angry and ran away.”

Cloudstorm placed her tail over Stonewhisker’s back, and Stonewhisker sighed. 

“His apprentice and I went looking for him, found him surrounded by those rogues, anything that happened afterwards was a blur, but at the end of it, nothing else mattered, because my brother was killed by them.

“Despite my bad memory, I can never forget the way he died, his throat slashed bleeding all over the ground. Seeing your sibling die right in front of you, when you cannot save him is something you can never forgive yourself for. I hated myself for letting that happened, at night all I could see was my brothers face as he died."

Rainpaw placed her paw onto her grandfather's shoulder in sorrow, Stonewhisker smiled sadly.

“Dawncloud was there for me when I could hardly leave my nest, I just was never there for her, i missed the birth of our kits, and she didn’t even live long enough afterwards to see them get through their first day. Cloudkit was the only survivor, and another queen was nice enough to nurse her.”

His daughter nuzzled his cheek in affection, “She is the best thing to have ever happened to me, sometimes I cannot believe you’re my daughter.”

His daughter laughs, flicking Stonewhisker over the ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> I haven't been updating like I said I was  
> I had a writer's block that made me unable to write more of the fic  
> I am over that now, so full steam ahead, a chapter every week!
> 
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	23. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakestar realises they were wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-graphic depictions of violence  
> but nothing too bad

Blood, screeching. Being pinned down as your throat is ripped out. Cannot breath, the only taste is blood. Cats standing over them, laughing, blood over their muzzles.

Two cats, Snakestar recognises Ivystar and Timberstar, he flinched as they scarred him, it was hard to open up their eyes, their breath coming in gurgled gasps as blood spilled out of his mouth. 

Snakestar jolted awake, their first instinct was to cover their neck; there was no blood, they could breathe, he wasn't dying.

The images of that fight haunted his dreams every night, making them uneasy.

They left their den to throw up by the river, going straight over to Tanglebelly. The medicine cat gave him a concerned look, obviously worried.

They were given herbs that Snakestar couldn't name and he struggled to swallow them.

They couldn't handle it, their throat still hurt, everything hurt, it has been over a moon since it happened, it was full moon now, but the clouds were in the way.

Who cares, he thought, no one wants a traitor. 

After given the news of the last gathering, Snakestar was contempt into never showing their face again. Not to Ivystar, not to Timberstar and definitely not to Batstar.

Their heart was hurting just as much as his throat.

Half the clan didn't talk to them anymore, Snakestar didn't blame them. 

"Ren?"

Snakestar turned to see Petalpaw, their daughter looked concerned.

"Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep." A lame excuse. Petalpaw knew it.

"You look like stale rabbit." The calico stated, she came over and sat down next to them. Snakestar sat down as well.

"You are making us worried." Petalpaw admitted.

Snakestar closed his eyes, "The clan does not care about me."

Petalpaw nudged them, her expression filled with concern. "They do, everyone is worried about you."

Snakestar shook their head, "I don't know how to fix it."

"I am right here with you." Petalpaw exclaimed. 

"I want to be with Batstar." 

The expression Petalpaw gave him was a grim one.

"He is a murderer."

Snakestar closed their eyes, He couldn't tell her. Moons before either of them had become leaders, Batstar killed many cats, he was good at killing cats.

The medicine cat was not someone that his mate could kill, he had been angry at first, infuriated. He had thought that Batstar had killed a messenger of Starclan, but once he go over the shock of his own death, they realised this wasn't something his beloved would do.

They broke off their alliance because they were scared, scared of other cats reactions. Snakestar only just realised how stupid they were being.

Petalpaw gave him a pitying look.

"It wasn't him, it couldn't have been him." Snakestar stated.

Absentmindedly he lifted his paw up to touch his neck.

Petalpaw shifted her paws. "Then you should talk to him, refresh your alliance, the other cats know now." She suggested.

"I can wait till the next gathering." He murmured. 

Petalpaw shook her head, "No, no more putting it off. It was unbearable watching you this past moon. Another moon would be torture."

"But-"

"No buts, you are going to your mate, and you are going to tell him the alliance is back, and you two are going to apologise."

Snakestar looked at their daughter in surprise. 

"Can I wait until morning?" He asked.

Petalpaw shook her head, "Absolutely not."

Snakestar sighed, they got up, it was now or never.

They were nervous the entire way walking to WindClan. It was unnerving, especially when there was no moonlight to guide them. The clouds were still thick, smothering the entire night sky.

When he got to the RiverClan border he felt dread rising in his stomach, he was half tempted to turn around and walk back to camp.

The sound of screeching echoed above him, and Snakestar looked up and saw a bat fly over head, landing upside down in a tree a bit away.

The small mammal felt like a sign, they've had one of those before, one that was interpreted wrong, and ruined their relationship. 

But in his gut, Snakestar knew that staying on path, and going towards their mate was a thing he must do.

Snakestar followed a path they knew quite well, when they would occasionally stop by at windclan to talk to Batstar. No matter how many times they comforted themselves, knowing this path well felt like a crime against starclan. 

Even though it was starclan themselves that gave him permission to be with Batstar. 

They saw a cat standing guard at the camp entrance, Thrushbreeze, they remembered seeing the black and white tom at gatherings.

The WindClan warrior noticed them, surprise written on his face. He leapt up, already in attack mode.

"What are you doing here?" Thrushbreeze hissed.

Snakestar kept their head down, their ears flat against their head in submission, "I just need to talk to Batstar."

The look the WindClan gave him was judgemental. 

"I thought you broke off our alliance, that RiverClan and WindClan were no longer allies."

"I made a mistake."

Thrushbreeze's face became neutral, unreadable. "I believe in StarClan's eyes, you have made many."

Snakestar swallowed down bile that was forming in his throat, he should not have come here.

"Please," he whispered, "I need to see him."

The face Thrushbreeze gave them was that of pity, but the WindClan warrior stepped aside to let Snakestar through.

After squeezing through the gorse barrier, Snakestar made their way past the sleeping cats, still unable to understand why WindClan preferred to sleep outside instead of the coolness of their own dens.

Thrushbreeze slipped past them, going towards Batstar's den. At least the leader had his own place to sleep.

The WindClan warrior slipped out a few heart beats later, staring intently at Snakestar and using his tail to beckon the RiverClan leader over.

Snakestar's stomach did a flip, and they made their way towards the den, slipping inside to see their mate, barely awake staring at them.

The two leaders stared at each other, eyes stuttering across each other's framed and drinking in the site.

Batstar moved first, his paw reaching to cup his mated head, skimming over the still fresh wound over their neck.

Snakestar purred, leaning into the touch.

They needed to talk, to solve everything and to fix their relationship. But just being in the presence of his mate made all logic drift away, the need to lie down next to Batstar and just hold him was much stronger.

"We need to talk." Batstar whispered, there was no anger in his voice, and Snakestar closed their eyes, a sigh of relief slipping from their lips.

"We really do." Snakestar nodded in agreement.

"How is she?" Batstar asked, the black and white tom made no move to shuffle closer, keeping his distance, it was both appreciated and infuriating. 

"The clan has treated her just the same, I would not have kept them if they treated her any lesser."

Batstar sighed in relief, "That's good."

Snakestar opened his eyes to stare at his mate.

"Why did you come?" Batstar asked, his voice wavering. 

Snakestar leaned in closer, watching as Batstar made no move to close the distance, or move away. "I need to be with you."

The two stared at each other. 

"I know you didn't kill the medicine cat."

"Then why did you call off the alliance?"

"Because I was scared they would find out."

"That didn't help, did it?" Batstar looked tired, he looked like he hadn't slept properly at all. "I was so worried about you." He looked so broken.

"You have always worried too much." Snakestar smiled sadly.

"How many? How many lives did you lose?"

"Two." Snakestar lied, he should tell his mate the other problem, but they didn't want to burden them.

Batstar finally leant forward, leaning into Snakestar's chest and breathing their scent, Snakestar rested their head on top of his mates.

"I thought I lost you." Batstar said whimpering.

Snakestar used their tail to hold him.

"I am so sorry."

There should be more, they needed to ask who actually murdered his medicine cat, what happened. The two of them had so much to talk about, but at the moment, they needed to fix their separation, to just hold each other to make up for the lost time they had.

"Please stay with me." Batstar whispered, his words muffled by fur as he still leaned his head into his mates chest.

Snakestar nudged his mate away, Batstar looked confused until Snakestar forced them to lie down.

The WindClan leader did, wincing at the sound of his cracking joints.

"I am not as young as I remember." He chuckled, Batstar curled up in his nest, looking up at Snakestar. 

The RiverClan leader nuzzled his mate and curled up next to him, their head leaning on their mate’s shoulder.

A few moons ago, they couldn't have this luxury. The only time they could be intimate was outside of the borders, where no one could see, where no one could walk in on them.

The Clan outside the den knew, they knew who they were, and even if they did not agree, they no longer had to hide their love.

Even then, the prospect of any cat walking in on them at this moment, and seeing the two of them so close made their heart race.

The two leaders curled up together, listening to each other's slow breathing. Snakestar just felt relief, they no longer had to hide their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	24. The fox amongst rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day for training before Boulderpaw finally becomes a warrior

“You did well,” Applecloud said, the tom was standing a few fox-lengths away, watching as Boulderpaw pick up the rather plump squirrel in her jaws.

“Your hunting assessment is done.” Her mentor stated, “tomorrow is your last assessment, You will choose and lead your own patrol, and tomorrow evening, before the sun goes down you’ll be receiving your warrior name.”

Bouldpaw smiled with the prey in her mouth, she felt buzzing in her paws as she could hardly contain her excitement. She went over to her buried pile of prey off to the side, digging up her mouse and vole. Applecloud helping her carry them back to camp.

As soon as she set the prey down onto the fresh-kill pile, Larkwing came running over. Her mother giving her a lick of affection.

“How did you go?” she asked, she picked up a thrush and guided Boulderpaw to sit down next to her at the edge of the camp.

Boulderpaw smiled, “I am getting my Warrior name tomorrow at sundown.”

Larkwing purred, brushing her tail over her Daughter’s back before taking a bite out of the bird. “I am so proud of you.”

Boulderpaw smiled, “thanks.” the apprentice smiled, looking down at her paws. The conversation stood still, and the two cats sat next to each other.

Larkwing curled her tail around her paws, “How are you feeling?”

“I miss him,” Boulderpaw admitted, “he should be with me, getting his warrior name with me.”

“Boulder,” the warrior started.

The apprentice chuckled, “I miss him so much, but I know that I shouldn’t let his death weigh me down.” Boulderpaw looked up at her mother, Larkwing’s eyes were filled with sorrow. “What made you come to that thought?”

“Tanglebelly.” Boulderpaw said, “he went to the moonpool, and told me that Icepaw doesn’t want me to keep worrying about him anymore.”

“Oh.” Larkwing murmured, “I am glad.”

The sound of pawsteps came up behind them, and Boulderpaw looked up to see her other mother, Timberstar purred as she sat down next to Larkwing, her tail wrapping around her mate.

“I heard our daughter is going to be a warrior tomorrow” Timberstar purred.

Boulderpaw smiled, “yep, and I am so excited.” She twitched her tail in excitement. “Can I choose my warrior name?”

Timberstar laughed, shaking her head. “Just because your mother is a leader, doesn’t mean you get to choose your own name.”

Boulderpaw pouted, staring up at her mother, trying to get her to change her mind.

“You cannot change my mind, I’ve already made up my decision.”

Boulderpaw looked at her mother excitedly, her ears twitching.

TImberstar shook her head, “and I am not telling you what it is.”

Boulderpaw pouted again, looking down at her paws, Larkwing rested a tail on her shoulder in comfort.

“Maybe once you receive your warrior name, we can all go out hunting, just the three of us,” Larkwing suggested.

Timberstar nuzzled her mate, “That sounds like a wonderful idea!”

The family ate together, and when the sun was slowly creeping down the sky, they split up. Larkwing excused herself, unable to spend the night in the leader's den because she had dawn patrol the next day.

Boulderpaw made her way to her nest in the empty apprentice's den, curling up as far away from the entrance as she could. Even in Greenleaf, it was still too cold without anyone else to sleep next to.

*

Boulderpaw got up during the night sometimes, the apprentice would sometimes take small walks in the forest around the camp. 

She knows she should go to sleep, but the small habit was hard to break off. The sound of cicadas chirping and bats screeching was comforting in a way.

A few laps around the quarry edge calmed down the apprentice and Boulderpaw finally felt tired enough to sleep.

The warrior on duty nodded as the ThunderClan apprentice made her way through the fern barrier, making her way into the quiet ThunderClan camp. 

Boulderpaw was quiet as she made her way to the apprentice's den. before she entered the den, Boulderpaw froze.

She turned her head to look over at the source of the noise, watching as a warrior left the warriors den.

Noticing Flamethroat, Boulderpaw opened her mouth to call out to the deputy, but then closed it when she took note of the ginger warriors actions.

Flamethroat was quiet, he was sticking to the edge of the camp as he made his way up to the high ledge.

Boulderpaw had a bad feeling, the apprentice made her way to the high ledge, climbing up just in time to hear a hiss.

Boulderpaw hurried her steps, leaping into the leader's den to find her mother and deputy hissing at each other.

Timberstar noticed her daughter, barely taking her eyes off of Flamethroat, "Boulderpaw go get your mother."

Flamethroat growled, "she's not going to save you."

Boulderpaw curled her lip.

"Your time as leader is up, you have been too soft, it's my turn to lead ThunderClan." the deputy carried on.

The apprentice took the moment to leap up onto the deputy, barreling him into the den wall. Flamethroat hissed and throw Boulderpaw off of him and onto the other wall.

Boulderpaw slammed into it, her shoulder throbbing in pain.

Timberstar screeched and leapt at the deputy, the two cats grappling each other.

Boulderpaw stood up, wincing at the pain in her shoulder before leaping towards her mother and the deputy.

The ginger tom backed away hissing, his shoulder bleeding and blood falling over his remaining eye.

Flamethroat backed away out of the den as the mother and daughter advanced on him, Boulderpaw was glad that her size made up for her youth, the apprentice was almost as tall as the deputy.

The said deputy was backed up against the high ledge, his hind leg almost slipping, Timberstar screeched and raced at him, pummeling the deputy in his side and sending him over the ledge and onto the ground below.

The drop was big, and the Boulderpaw nudged her way next to the leader to see the deputy on the ground, he wasn't moving, and his shallow breaths were the only thing telling them that he was still alive.

ThunderClan had heard what had happened, a few cats slid out of their dens, confused as to why they were woken up during their sleep.

Timberstar leapt down from the high-ledge, placing her paw against Flamethroat's neck holding him as the deputy tried to get up.

"What happened?" Ravencall asked.

Boulderpaw leapt down next to her mother.

"Flamethroat decided that I had overstayed my welcome as the leader," she hissed, she slammed her paw down on the deputies back, making Flamethroat whine. "Trying to kill me in my sleep."

Larkwing hobbled forward, worry written in her face as she came forward to check over her mate and daughter.

She leaned down, rubbing her head against Boulderpaw. "Are you okay? I am so sorry I couldn't help."

"I am fine,' Timberstar broke her serious expression to allow her mate to fawn over her, "I know you sleep in the warrior's den the day before you do dawn patrol, I have a feeling Flamethroat planned this."

The deputy wheezed, struggling to breathe against the leader holding him down, "you don't deserve to be the leader."

Timberstar crouched low with her face against his, "and you don't deserve to be deputy."

"I've killed cats like you before, I killed that stupid Windclan deputy, and that dumb apprentice, I will kill you."

Boulderpaw closed her eyes, holding back tears at the mention of Icepaw.

That's who killed her best friend, not the Windclan deputy, but her own clan's deputy.

If it wasn't for her mother quickly holding her to her chest, Boulderpaw would have leapt at Flamethroat and ripped him to shreds.

Applecloud and Snowstripe cried out, and the clan erupted in anger.

"I don't think you will be killing any more cats." Timberstar snarled.

Flamethroat tried wiggling from under her grip, "you cannot control me once you exile me."

The ThunderClan leader laughed, "exile, really? I am not going to exile you."

Flamethroat looked up at her in confusion, and Timberstar knelt down, biting into the deputies throat.

The deputy screeched and Boulderpaw looked away, the sound of the cat thrashing around trying to get away was abruptly cut short, and the sound of a body thumping to the ground made the apprentice look back.

Timberstar lifted her head, blood over her muzzle as she lifted her paw off of the now dead deputy.

"Take him outside, do not bury him, leave him for the crows," Timberstar growled. 

Hawkmask and Ravencall came over, picking up the body and dragging it out of camp. The rest of the clan stared at them in horror at what had just happened.

Boulderpaw shuddered, finally realising how close it had been to Timberstar being carried out instead.

The leader came over to her mate and kits, curling her tail around them in comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people even reading this fic anymore?  
> if so, who's your favourite character?   
> what do you think of the characters  
> who do you want to learn more about?
> 
>  
> 
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	25. Two Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two moons have passed-

Two moons, that was how long it was since Flamethroat tried to murder Timberstar, and was killed instead. Since then, the clans have been at peace, well semi peace. Ivystar was still insistent on keeping the clans as four, but Timberstar was opening up her eyes a bit.

The apprentices, Cloudstorm’s two beautiful children and their friends, had became warriors. Cloudstorm remembers Rabbitspot and Rainpounce running up to her after the gathering a moon ago, excited that their friends were all warriors. Rainpoince talked about her friend Petaltail with enthusiasm, and Cloudstorm could see how much the RiverClan cat meant to her daughter, as well as the other apprentices, Hollyburr and Boulderstep.

Two moons, and in that time, Robinpaw became the medicine cat apprentice to Ferretmist, ThunderClan finally got their own medicine cat Lilypaw, Crowpool is helping to train him.

Ivystar finally lost their ninth life, and Whitecreek became Whitestar.

Batstar announced at the gathering that Snakestar and him were back together, and the murderer of the RiverClan medicine cat was in the paws of one of the rogues working for Malcolm.

The border between RiverClan and WindClan was almost non-existent and at first the two clans struggled to remember that, but in the past two moons, they have gotten better.The deputy still preferred hunting rabbits over fish, and she had doubts that the two clans would continue to live in peace after Batstar and Snakestar lose their final lives. Cloudstorm did however enjoy the one less clan threat, only having Shadowclan and ThunderClan to worry about. 

The biggest threat to their clans however was the lack of cats, there weren't as many apprentices anymore, and the four territories were getting concerned. 

Luckily Cloverpool was back in the nursery with another litter on the way.

The clans could breathe again, and everything was going well

*

Cloudstorm watched as Rainpounce and Skybreeze marked the edge of their territory,  the two cats chatting alongside each other. Leaffang walked beside the deputy as the patrol followed the border. 

"I smell something off." Skybreeze's concern chased away the deputies thoughts.

"I smell something as well." Rainpounce said.

Cloudstorm opened her mouth, scenting the air, the two warriors concerns were proven correct, the deputy could smell an unknown cat, cats who had been by the border recently. 

The patrol scouted around.

Leaffang called them over after a few heartbeats, "the smell, it's milk, the smell  is a nursing cats."

"A nursing cat?" Skybreeze stammered, "what would a nursing cat be doing out here?"

Cloudstorm twitched her tail, "it shouldn't matter, if it's what I think it means, then that means there are kits around, and they need to be taken in."

Rainpounce's eyes lit up, "kits!"

"Kits without a nest, or a clan to protect them might be in danger," Leaffang exclaimed.

The deputy looked around, unsure where a nursing cat would be hiding with kits, it was still a moor, they were pretty far away from the barn and there wasn't many places that were safe to hide.

A sound coming from behind them made the patrol pause, looking around to spot a cream and cinnamon coloured Molly.

She was half hidden inside a Bush, her fur messy and all over the place. 

Cloudstorm tried making herself look the least threatening as possible as she approached the cat.

"Greetings. "

The Molly's fur bristled, and she bared her teeth.

Cloudstorm could tell how tired the cat was though, she must have only kitted recently. 

"We don't want to hurt you." Leaffang said, "we know how dangerous it can be having kits out here."

The Molly calmed down a little, but her eyes betrayed how weary she felt.

"We can help you take your kits back to camp!" Skybreeze insisted, despite his cheerfulness, the black and white warrior kept his distance.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The Molly asked, "that you won't take my kits away."

Leaffang took a small step forward, the smaller tabby looked far less intimidating than Cloudstorm, and the deputy thanked starclan that she was with them.

"Don't worry, we live in a clan," the brown tabby froze, "well, I mean we live all together, as a group, your kits can be safe there."

The tortoiseshell Molly looked weary, curling up closer to the bush where Cloudstorm suspected her kits were hiding. 

"I've had my kits there, they have grown up with food and a place to sleep." Leaffang continued.

The Molly gave Leaffang a worried look, she looked back into the bush before sighing. 

"I want what's best for my kittens."

"Don't we all." Cloudstorm murmured, she felt as though she could relate to the rogue, wanting to protect her kits, scared that others would not treat them right.

Rainpounce smiled, "there are other kits that will be arriving soon as well!" She bounced a little, "we have a medicine cat who can make sure your kittens are healthy, and warriors to defend the camp.” 

The molly's expression softened at that, her doubt disappearing just a bit.

"Are you sure your other... clanmates will respect me?"

Cloudstorm felt hear chest ache in sympathy, "I will make sure they will."

The Molly purred and turned around, sliding back into the Bush for a few heartbeats before pulling out a ginger kitten, she placed the kitten on the ground and went back. She pulled out four other kittens which Cloudstorm stared at in surprise. Two ginger kittens, two tortoiseshell kittens and one black.

"They are adorable!" Leaffang purred, "do you have names for them."

The Molly shook her head, "I haven't had time to."

"That's fine, you can name them back at camp!" Skybreeze said, he was fawning over the kittens, they were so tiny. The kittens didn't even have their eyes open, they were probably only a few days old. 

The Molly finally left her hideout, she was carrying the black kitten in her mouth. 

With permission from her, the patrol each took a kitten and walked back to camp. Cloudstorm noted that the queen stuck close to Leaffang. 

When they got back to camp the clan erupted into surprise. 

Batstar came out of the den, the leader's eye widened at the site, next to him was his mate.

When the Windclan leader came forward the rogue looked terrified, curling closer in on herself and flattening her ears against her head.

Cloudstorm stuck close to her for comfort. 

"Kittens?" Batstar looked surprised, the short tom looking at each of the kittens before his eyes landing on the rogue.

“We found her on the edge of the border, she was hiding in a bush.” Rainpounce filled in, “We wanted to take her in, make sure she was safe, so she can raise her kittens in safety.”

A soft look overcame the Windclan leader, and he smiled at the rogue, “And does this rogue have a name?”

The Molly nodded, looking a bit more confident, but her posture showed she was still weary, “My name is Carol.”

Batstar smiled, “Well Carol, we would be glad to have both you and your kits in the clan.” He motioned the warriors, “Take the kits to the nursery, make Carol feel welcomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, then I can finally leave this fic  
> I think only one or two people were reading it anyway  
> I so plan on doing some pmvs for the backstories of ivystar, Batstar, Snakestar and Timberstar   
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just one more thing to conclude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last written chapter :3

Stonewhisker enjoyed the peace and quiet these past two moons have handed to him. With Rainpounce and Rabbitspot being warriors, they had far more important things to worry about than their old grandfather. The grey elder was getting too old for adventures anyway, he did however miss them. He missed running around the moor, but right now he was contempt on listening to the rain patter down on the roof den. It was quiet now that Hawkfeather and Thistlesnow had gone.

His fur was becoming patchy and his ears weren’t working like they used to, his paws hurt if he walked too much and some nights he couldn’t get to sleep without poppy seeds. Rabbitspot was a great warrior, The tomcat reminded Stonewhisker of Jaycloud. Rainpounce on the other hand was becoming more mature, she was usually chosen for the leader of a patrol and already had her own apprentice, Stonewhisker saw himself in the young she-cat and it made him smile, maybe she might even become the next deputy.

The sound of a voice shook him out of his thoughts, the old tom looking up to see his daughter Cloudstorm, in her mouth she carried a rather soggy rabbit in which she dropped to the ground in front of Stonewhisker.

“I thought you might want company?” The grey tabby sat down next to her father, nudging the prey towards him.

Stonewhisker let out a raspy laugh “look at you, you are too nice to be my daughter” he leaned down and took a bite out of the rabbit, it was still warm, and he had a feeling that Cloudstorm caught it just for him.

Cloudstorm chuckled, the two cats sharing the rabbit enjoying each other’s company, just father and daughter.

“You need to get out,” Cloudstorm insisted.

Stonewhisker laughed. “What, right now? In the rain, my old bones won’t make it.” His daughter nudged him with a paw playfully.

“Not right now, maybe tomorrow, when the rain has cleared up, it’s the middle of Greenleaf”

Stonewhisker closed his sore eyes and hummed, he would love that, he was already forgetting what the territory looked like.

“I can get the kits to come too, just us four, walking on the moor together”

“Like old times?”

Cloudstorm smiled at him when he opened his eyes. “Like old times”

Stonewhisker stared at Cloudstorm, not wanting to think about tomorrow, only today. It was raining now, and his only daughter was next to him. He liked that, he memorised her face, hoping that it would be be at least the last thing he remembers from his fading memory.

Cloudstorm’s expression changed from delightful to worried, she nudged Stonewhisker. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

Stonewhisker took a moment to think of that question. “I am just thinking Cloudy” He should tell her the truth, that lately he’s been forgetting things, he forgot to eat today, he wondered around today trying to find the dirtplace, and he almost didn’t recognise some of the other warriors. “I am thinking, what if we all spent the day tomorrow resting, no patrols, just us four lying in the sun.”

Cloudstorm’s expression changed to something he couldn’t catch. The elder was feeling tired, and a big yawn told his daughter that as well.

“You should get some rest dad, I’ll wake you up tomorrow, and we will spend the day together” Cloudstorm got up, licking the top of Stonewhisker’s head before turning and walking out of the elders den, carrying the finished rabbit out.

Stonewhisker smiled a bit, resting his tired head on his paws. Everything was slowly fading to black, and the last thing the tom cat heard was the pitter patter of the rain on the elders den.

*

“Stonewhisker…. Hey Stone, get up”

The elder groaned, rolling away from the intruding voice.

“Come on, you don’t wanna be late, we’re all waiting for you”

Stonewhisker opened up his eyes expecting to see his daughter in front of him with an annoyed look on her face.

What he didn’t expect to see was Jaycloud.

“Jay!?”

Stonewhisker pushed himself up into a sitting position with ease, he just stared at his brother.

Jaycloud smiled, “Of course it’s me, and I am here to take you on a journey”

“A journey?” Stonewhisker asked, he looked around, he was still in the elders den, but the rain had now stopped.

“Of course, that journey we have always wanted”

Stonewhisker froze, finally assessing the situation, and realising everything that has just happened “I thought you hated me?” was all he could say. “I thought you said it was a stupid idea?”

Jaycloud shrugged “I was annoyed by you many times, you were quiet the arrogant warrior.” His brother chuckled “But we are kin, and despite what anyone else says, I still care about you” His brother nuzzled him on the forehead.

“The journey was a stupid idea when we got our names, but we are older now, so we can go and have that journey we wanted as apprentices” his brother smiled at him, Stonewhisker didn’t smile back. “Come on Stone, don’t tell me you gave up on that dream.”

He did, he gave up on that dream when he saw his brother murdered in front of him, he didn’t say that.

Jaycloud looked doubtful, he nudged his brother.

“I want to go, but how am I going to tell Cloudstorm? And my grandchildren?”

Jaycloud stood up, Stonewhisker followed.

“Don’t worry, they will all understand”

 

* * *

 

**Batstar**

**Snakestar**

****

**Rabbitspot**

****

**Rainpounce**

****

**Petaltail**

****

**Tanglebelly**

****

**Boulderstep**

****

**Icepaw**

****

**Whitestar**

**Cloudstorm**

**Stonewhisker**

**Flamethroat**

**Malcolm**

* * *

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for read, this has been a blast  
> this WAS going to be the last chapter  
> but i plan on adding one more chapter, and it will just be fanart that people have drawn over the months for this fic  
> I am finally happy that i was able to finish this fanfic!  
> thank you to everyone who helped me write this, who encouraged me, and who read along as I posted.  
> New Changes to the fic:  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/About  
> https://warriorcatstwomoons.tumblr.com/TMAllegiances


	27. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER  
> This is an extra part of the fic dedicated to the fanart i have gotten and some acknowledgments

I would like to say

a very special thank you to my beta readers @/peeperonipip and my partner @/ilikecorvids

both helping me so much with betaing my fic and giving me ideas for how to write certain chapters.

thanks again also to the amazing people who read this far and commented both here and on any other social media that I share this fic with

I have been working on this fic since 2017, and I am so happy that it's finally finished!

@/sparrowminder: Tumblr

@/Arsyynis: DeviantART

@/ilikecorvids: DeviantART/Tumblr

 

now that the fanfic is finished -

which backstory/song should I do first?

**Batstar/Snakestar - Meet me in the woods: Lord huron**

**Ivystar - Willow tree march: The Paper kites**

**Timberstar - King and Lionheart: of monsters and men**

I will not be starting any of them straight away though, I have other projects that are a priority

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links to the art  
> https://warrior-cats-two-moons.tumblr.com/post/181309479545/sparrowminder-drew-my-children-for-my-birthday-i#notes  
> https://www.deviantart.com/arsyynis/art/Let-All-Cats-Gather-778588607  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ilikecorvids/art/Petalpaw-and-Rainpaw-779085664  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ilikecorvids/art/Gift-777697912


End file.
